Impossible love?
by Nickim010
Summary: A story about Rose and Scorpius as they have to deal with all the pressure of being together. Will their love survive when their families hate each other?
1. What if he doesn't like me?

**A/N I'm sorry if I writhed something wrong. English is not my first language and therefore not perfect, I would appreciate if you told me the things I writhed wrong. A/N**

Chapter 1: What if he doesn't like me?

She saw Scorpius Malfoy talking to one of his friends, his name was Daniel Avery and he had black hair and brown eyes. He was handsome but no one would ever be as handsome as Scorpius. The perfect blonde hair and the gray eyes was so beautiful. He turned around and faced her. Only one second later she turned around and started to walk faster, away from him. She was red as a tomato. She was in love and wanted to talk to him but she was so afraid. Normally she's never shy but he made her different, he was to important to loose. It's better that he knows nothing about her crush, even if it hurt her that he didn't know. Their relationship was really complicated. They had known each other since first year. They was not friends but not enemies either. They talked to each other about one time a month but now things were different. They were both sixteen years old, it was the end of the fifth year at school, only one week left. She had started to like him at the end of their fourth year. She walked around in the hallways and locked back every minute, she wanted to be sure that Scorpius was not there. After about ten minutes of walking she met Clare, her best friend.

"Hey Rose, what happened?", asked she and saw into Rose's brown eyes and Rose saw into her blue eyes. She could see that they were caring.  
"Boy trouble.", she said quite and Clare nodded.

"So you still haven't told him then?", she asked and Rose nodded as she locked down to the ground.

"I don't know what to do, maybe we're to different, I mean, I am a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin.", she said.

"Stop with that, I am a Ravenclaw that comes from a family with almost only Slytherins and my boyfriend is a Hufflepuff. If I could become your best friend then you and Scorpius can be together.", she said.

"Don't say his name that high, what if he's near and he hears you?", she asked.

"Then he'll know how you feel and you don't have to bear that feeling that has been bugging you any longer.", she said and Rose nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Clare, you're right, I will never know how he feels if I'm not asking him. I'm going to look for him and tell him everything.", she said and walked away. Clare smiled, she had given her friend the courage to talk to Scorpius.

**A/N That was the first chapter. I know that it is short but I wanted a short first chapter. Was it good or bad? I want to know why you think so. Review and tell me what I have to change. Next chapter will be up in a few days. A/N**


	2. A rose for my Rose

Chapter 2: A rose for my Rose.

It was the last day at Hogwarts, tomorrow was the day that she would go home for the summer. Rose couldn't wait, she wanted to get away from the school this instant. Her heart was still broken and she didn't want to stay at this place. At this time tomorrow she would be at the Hogwarts express and she had a whole summer on her to recover, if that was possible. They barely knew each other but it felt like she had known him her entire life. The lessons was finished and she was outside the castle, near Hagrid's hut. She sat under a tree and she was crying and the only thing she had in mind was Scorpius and what happened a few days ago.

_After twenty minutes of searching she had finally found him, and his friends weren't there. She was afraid but she had to do it, she was a Gryffindor. After a few minutes she did it._

"_Scorpius.", she said quite, but it was loud enough for him to hear it. He turned around and faced her and she blushed.  
"Yes.", was the only word he said, he didn't say it in a mean way, it was more neutral and that made Rose to blush more as she could feel her heartbeats getting faster._

"_Can we talk?", asked Rose and he nodded._

"_Sure, what do you want to say?", asked he and smiled at her. The smiled made her to become red as a tomato and that was her breaking point. Rose couldn't bear her feelings anymore, not now when he was in front of him._

"_I love you!", she practically screamed at him and the next second he was gone. He did run away from her._

Rose was crying more as she thought of that. She had only seen him on lessons the past week and he didn't look at her. Why was she so dumb? Why did she tell him how she felt, and in that dumb way of all the ways? She could have told him her feelings in a different way, She knew that the answer would be the same but at least she could have told him her feelings without scaring him. She knew from the beginning that his answer would be no, but she still told him how she felt. But it was not her fault that he didn't love her, and she couldn't force him to love her, even if that was the only thing she wanted right now. After a few minutes she stopped crying and just sat there and looked at the nature. The sky was blue and she couldn't see a single cloud today, and it was really hot outside. The weather was good and she should be happy about it, but a piece of her told her not to be happy, that she couldn't be happy without the one she loved. She looked up at the sun and next second she heard an owl, but ignored it. Owl's were everywhere at Hogwarts and that owl would not deliver a letter to her, or that was what she thought. A few seconds later a large barn owl was flying towards her and landed on her knee with a letter and a rose tied around its left leg.

"A rose", whispered Rose and got the letter and the Rose. It was red as blood and the most beautiful rose that she had ever seen, but who would send her a rose? She looked at the barn owl for a few seconds before I flew away, it was Scorpius owl, but why would he send her a letter and a rose? The next second everything started to make sense and she quickly opened the letter and started to read.

_A rose for my Rose._

_I'm sorry for not talking to you this week, but I was nervous. When you told me how you felt, I thought that it was a joke first and I runned away because I love you to, I just couldn't stand there that second. Then a thought that you didn't want to see me again after that and that's why I haven't been talking to you this past week, I was scared and I'm terrible sorry if you thought that I didn't want to see you again. I'll be at the trophy room tonight, waiting for you if you want to see me._

_/Scorpius._

She couldn't believe what she read. Did he really love her? She whispered a short sentence, a sentence that disappeared into the wind after only a second after she said it.

"I'll be there."

**A/N I hope you liked the second chapter. I know that my English is not perfect and I'm sorry if something is wrong with the grammar, please review if you found something strange that I didn't notice.**


	3. It's time to say goodbye

**A/N Sorry for not updating earlier, I got the flu, again and I couldn't update. But I'm back and from now on I'll update about once a weak. I once again tell you that English is not my first language and my grammar is not perfect and I have a problem with to and too. I hope that it don't bother you too much. Enjoy the chapter. A/N**

Chapter 3: Time to say goodbye

Rose walked around in the castle. It was night and she was alone in the hallway. Of course she was, it was against the rules to walk around in the hallways at night but it still felt strange when no other student was around her. Everything looked different at night, it was dark and the hallways was quite and a little spooky, and she swore that she saw a knight armor in the last hallway moving. But it couldn't be alive, could it? She didn't like the idea of the armors coming to life at night, but this was Hogwarts so it wouldn't be a surprise. She exited the hallway and entered the next. She saw the sleeping paintings and started to walk slower and she became more careful. If the paintings woke up they would get angry at her for waking them up and they would shout at her, and Mr Filch would hear the shouting and found her and she would get punished for breaking the rules. Wait, they she couldn't get punished, or could she? She was after all going home tomorrow. Maybe she would get detention for the next year, or worse, get her prefect badge taken from her. Her parents had been so proud of her being a prefect and they had even brought a Firebolt 500 as a reward, and it was thanks to that broom that she made it on the team. If her she lost her badge they would be so disappointed in her and she saw herself return the broom to her parents. Not that they would take it away from her but she would be to embarrassed to keep it. Why did go out again? Why did she risk everything by breaking the rules like this? Then she saw an image of Scorpius in her head and her voice in her head said.

_Because you love him._

That was true, she felt like she really loved him and for a moment the fear of being caught out here was gone. The only thing she thought of was Scorpius, his beautiful smile and his perfect gray eyes, they were worth all the trouble. A few moments later all those sweet thought were gone as she heard footsteps. She got so scared and she gasped for air in surprise.

"What was that? Who is there?!)", someone shouted, it was Mr Filch. His voice was coming from the direction she was walking in and she quickly turned around. She started to walk as fast as she could without making a noise. She heard his footsteps getting closer and she started to panic.

_Take it easy Rose, breath._

It was hard to stay calm since she knew he was behind her. She tried to take longer and faster steps but she was afraid that he would hear her. She heard him coming closer and she looked around and thought about with way she would take when this hallway ended. She would come to a dead end if she went to left and to a few other hallways if she went to the right. She quickly went to the left, it was a perfect hideout, because she was sure that Filch thought that nobody wold run to a dead end. After about one minute she heard from his steps that he took the other way. It was a relief, if she took the other way it would have take longer time to get to the trophy room. Rose walked back to the hallway and was now on her way to the trophy room again. After a few minutes she was outside the door to the trophy room. She took a deep breath and opened the door and went inside.

"I thought that you wouldn't come.", was the first thing she heard. Scorpius stood in the middle of the room with his face down.

"I'm sorry for being late, Filch almost caught me, but I'm honest when I'm saying this, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world.", answered Rose as she shyly walked forward to Scorpius, a little surprised over her answer.

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore.", was the only thing he said and she could see the hurt feelings in his gray eyes.

"And I thought that you didn't love me.", she said and he sighed.

"I'm really sorry for running of like that a few days ago, I didn't want to, I just did it without thinking. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can.", said Rose and the next second she felt Scorpius soft arms around her waist. She felt herself blush. It was the best hug she ever had in her life and she was over the moon. It was unbelievable, he loved her too. The hug lasted for a few seconds but for Rose it felt like and eternity, a wonderful eternity were only she and Scorpius existed.

"I'm so happy, you really came.", was the only thing Scorpius said after the hug.

"And I'm happy because you were waiting for me.", was Rose answer, followed by a few seconds of silence when the two teenagers stared into each others eyes. Even thought they just confessed their feelings for each other, their love was already strong and it would be easy for people to see that.

"I love you.", was the next thing Scorpius said and they hugged each other again, this time the hug lasted for about a minute. Rose loved to hug Scorpius, and to smell his hair. After the hug Rose answered.

"I love you too." After a few more seconds of silence, Scorpius started to talk.

"I think we must go, Filch can be here any minute", he said and Rose nodded.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye.", was her answer.

"I will write to you everyday, I promise.", he said and then they hugged again and they went out from the trophy room and headed to different directions.

"Goodnight Rose.", was the last thing she heard from him and she responded with,

"Goodnight Scorpius."

**A/N What did you think of the chapter? Was it good or bad? Review! A/N**


	4. The letter

**A/N I'm really sorry for the long week. My computer broke and I had to get a new one and I had to rewrite this chapter and a chapter to my Swedish fanfiction. I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for. I'm saying it again, English is not my first language, Swedish is and because of that my grammar is not perfect. I would appreciate if you took the time to send me a PM with advice. A/N**

Chapter 4: The letter

It was in the middle of August and the summer vacation was almost over. Rose wanted it to be the 1th of September, she wanted to meet Scorpius again. She hadn't seen him the whole summer. They wrote letters to each others but it wasn't enough. A letter wasn't the same thing as seeing each other for real, but she was still happy that she got them. She couldn't believe that he actually kept his promise and wrote letters to her everyday, that he cared for her. This summer had changed her, she knew how love felt, the fact that he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley didn't matter for them. The fact that their parents didn't like each other didn't matter either, the only thing that mattered was the fact that they were in love, and that should be enough. Rose sat in her room and was reading a bock about advanced magic that she had to read because of a school project when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's open!" she shouted and her mother opened the door, she had a barn owl on her shoulder. Rose smiled and putted her book down on her small table beside her bed and stretched out her arm so that the owl could fly over to her.

"Hi Archie, how are you today?" she asked the owl and petted him on his left cheek.

"Archie?" asked her mother.

"Yes it's a nickname for Archimedes, he is the owl of one of my close friends." was Rose answer and Hermione nodded.

"That explains everything because he have been here a lot lately, here is the letter by the way." said and her mother and gave Rose the letter and leaved the room. Rose took out the letter from the envelope addressed to her and started to read it.

_Dear Rose_

_Thanks for your last letter, it's good to hear that you're alright and are having a good summer. How are you doing and how is Albus? Have anything interesting happened since your last letter? We had a family reunion yesterday. My grandparents from both sides of the family were there and almost everybody from the Black family was there, but wasn't many people from the Greengrass family there, only my grandparents and my aunts, but I didn't mind. I usually don't like family reunions but this time it wasn't that bad but it wasn't near as fun as your family reunion last month sounded, on my there was no quidditch, no games, no songs, no present swapping and no other people my age. The only thing we did was to sit around a big table and talk to each other, I couldn't even hear what the people on the other side of the table said to each other. Fun reunion right? _

Rose stopped to read for a moment and started to imaging Scorpius sitting at a big table (almost as big as one of the tables in the great hall), looking bored and only wanted the reunion to end. She felt bad for him because she knew that he didn't like to sit at the same place for more than an hour. She was like that to, it was the urge of a quidditchplayer, you never want to sit still and if you do you'll get crazy. Her thoughts went back to the letter and she continued to read.

_I'm sorry that I have to say this but I can't come to Diagon alley tomorrow because my family is going there next week instead. On the other hand, I got a letter from Albus that said that you are going to the quidditch world cup. My family is going to be there to so hopefully we will see each other there instead._

When she first started to read that part, she felt sad but when she found out that he was going to the quidditch world cup she was over the moon. Quidditch world cup and Scorpius, the two best things in her life, it would be perfect. She imagined herself and Scorpius at the world cup, talking, laughing and looking at the game together as the waived the flags of Ireland. It would be perfect. She smiled as she began to read the next part of the letter.

_I also want to tell you that I got a new broom, a Firebolt 500! Now we have the same kind of brooms so I think that the quidditch matches this season will be interesting and I hope that Gryffindor and Slytherin will meet each other at least two times. What do you think, will I finally catch the snitch or will you still win over me this year. I really want to believe that I can catch the snitch but I actually think that you'll have a better chance then me._

She stopped to read again. He was so sweet, he really said that he thought that she would have a better chance to win than him, no other person she knew would say that, rather the opposite, especially the boys. One of the examples were Austin Finch-Fletchley, the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Last year, he said that Gryffindor would loose because we had girls on our team, they had won the game with 210-20 and he apologized after the match. She stopped to think about that event and started to read again.

_I don't really have more to say. Send me a letter whenever you like. Take care. _

_Love/ Scorpius_

Rose finished the letter and smiled as she thought of a great reply.


	5. The qudditch world cup

**A/N Sorry for the little longer wait than usual. School is killing me, I have to read out a 100 page long_ S__PANISH_book over the weekend and write a summary about it for Spanish class and I also have to write a 15 page long essay about ancient Greece until Wednesday. I'm also playing the violin twice a week and the piano once a week and I have to practice half and hour everyday, on each instrument, that means one hour and that takes up almost all my spare time. Hopefully next chapter will be out on Friday. A/N**

Chapter 5: The quidditch world cup.

Rose smiled as she put her hand on the old shoe, the portkey that would take them to the qudditch world cup that would be held in Ireland this year. If she was lucky, she would meet Scorpius. Only the his name made her feel like is she was walking on clouds, she wanted to meet him so badly, she wanted to talk to him, laugh together with him, see him smile and gaze into his beautiful gray eyes. She was in her own world and didn't notice when they started to spin, it came as a big surprise and she screamed because she didn't knew what was going on at first.

"Why are you screaming!?" shouted Hugo and she realized that they were traveling with the portkey. A few seconds later, they were falling to the ground. Rose had been traveling with portkeys a few times but she still couldn't manage to stand straight after landing, but she had gotten better at standing up after landing, it only took about ten seconds with is great progress since the first time she went with a portkey, she felt sick only by thinking about it and quickly started to think about anything else, this time about school. She missed Hogwarts, all her friends were there and after five years it felt more like home then her actual home. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father.

"Okay kids, time to get going." said Ron as he started to walk, not waiting to look if his wife or two children followed him. It was typical for her father, taking everything like that for granted, but there was nothing she could do about it, that was her mothers work.

"Ron, slow down! It's not like were late or anything, the game starts tomorrow." said Hermione a few seconds later.

"But Mione, I'm so exited!" was his answer and Rose could hear her mother sigh.

"Just like when we were kids." was her answer and the next second she could hear Hugo's voice.

"It's a miracle that she can live with him." he said to her as a joke and she laughed as they were going.

…

Rose were exploring the camp by herself, trying to look for Scorpius. She could easily see if it was wizards och muggles that lived in a tent, except for their tent, all the wizards tent looked unnatural and they always had the flag of a qudditch team outside of their tents. This year the finalists were Ireland and Italy and Rose herself liked Ireland very much but when she saw a castle locking tent with flowers with the colors of their flag and about twenty normal flags on the castle, she started to laugh, that was to much decoration. She walked around for about two hours and her legs were hurting but she still couldn't find him, she couldn't find Scorpius. He had written that he would be here so she had been hoping that she would meet him, but faith apparently didn't want them to meet again until the start of the semester. She was on her way back to the tent when she heard his voice.

"Rose!" She turned around and there he was, about ten meters from her. He wore black trousers and a black shirt, it wasn't his usual clothing but his eyes was made more clear. She remembered that he had written to her that his father always made him to wear black clothes on the holidays. She smiled as she walked towards him and when they faced each other, he went in for a hug. She loved to be near him and she loved the smell of his hair, she couldn't believe that they were together again.

"I have been missing you." said Scorpius as he stopped to hug her.

"I have been missing you to, I have been thinking about you everyday all summer." was Rose answer and next second he took her hand.

"Were together now, and school starts soon, we can be together every day there." said Scorpius and Rose nodded. She would she him every day at Hogwarts, both at lessons and on their free time.

"I'm been looking for you for about two hours, where is your tent?" asked Rose and he answered.

"About fifteen minutes away from here, and yours?"

"About ten minutes away from here, on the other side." was her answer. Their tents were about twenty five minutes from each other.

"But you said that you have been waiting for two hours."

"Yes I have but I have been near my tent, walking around it." was her answer and he nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to look so long before you found me." said he.

"It's not your fault, you didn't knew were I was either." said Rose and he nodded. They started to talk about what had happened under the summer and what they looked forward to, the school for example. They talked as they walked around the campsite and one hour later, they were in the middle of an interesting discussion about the second wizard war. It was then she heard a voice, her fathers voice.

"Rose, where are you?!" shouted he and Rose started to panic.

"I have to go, see you at school."

**A/N Here is a fun fact, in Swedish the word semester means that you're on a vacation. Our world for semester is termin. A/N**


	6. On the train

**A/N As I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. A/N**

Chapter 6: On the train

Rose was over the moon, today was the day that she would go back to school. She was sitting down in the backseat of the family's car, they were almost at King's Cross. Her father was talking to her and Hugo as her mother was driving.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you didn't forget something?" asked he for the hundredth time today.  
"Yes dad." answered she and Hugo in unison.

"Are you sure?" asked he again.

"Yes dad." said they again.  
"Really?"

"Yes dad!" shouted them.

"We had been saying the same thing over and over again the past two hours and you still doesn't believe us. Come on, when was the last time I forgot something?" asked Hugo.

"Yesterday." said Rose.

"What did he do this time?" asked Hermione.

"He forgot to feed Storm, three days in a row." said Rose as she looked at the brown owl in the cage on Hugo's knees.

"Hugo!" shouted Hermione. "It's the fifth time this summer, one more time and you're not allowed to have an owl." said Hermione.

"That's not fair, if I can't keep Storm, then Rose shouldn't keep Ymir!" shouted Hugo as he was protecting his owl. Rose was horrified of the though of loosing her black beautiful owl.

"Why, she is treating her well." said Ron.  
"Can we talk about something else?" asked Hugo.

...

Rose took a deep breath and started to run. If the wall was normal, she would have been hurting herself, but since this wall was special, filled with magic, she came to Platform nine and three quarters. She smiled as she looked around. Students and parents talking, a cat running around, a few people carrying around cages with owls and she the brooms and qudditch uniforms. Rose smiled, she wore here Gryffindor qudditch uniform under her jacket to cover it from the muggles. She quickly took it off and tied it to her trunk. She was almost home now. She turned around and a few seconds later she saw Hugo coming, and then her parents. A few minutes later, they met up with the Potter family, Hugo and Albus immediately started to talk about the qudditch world cup and the results. James on the other hand small talked with his friends still in school. James had graduated this summer and was studying to become a curse breaker at the Egyptian branch of Gringotts, much like Bill had been a long time ago. Rose hugged her parents and Hugo did the same and they went on the train. After a few minutes, they walked past the compartment were Hugo friends were and he left her alone. The train started and she was still locking for him. She found him sitting in the last compartment on the entire train and the first thing he did when he saw her was to smile, and she smiled back. He gave her a hug and she felt like if she was walking on air.

"We saw each other a few days ago, but it felt like forever, I missed you." said Scorpius as they continued to hug each other.

"I missed you to." said Rose as she could feel a single tear running down her cheek.

"How could I survive the summer without you?" asked Scorpius and Rose felt another tear running down her cheek.

_Don't cry Rose, don't cry. Do whatever you want but don't cry._

Rose tried to listen to herself and it almost worked, she only cried three more tears of joy, joy of seeing Scorpius. They pulled away from the hug and Scorpius quickly helped Rose to get her trunk to the right place. He then took the owl cage and opened his pocket and gave her owl a treat before putting the cage beside the other owl cage.

"Ymir is really pretty." said Scorpius.

"Thanks, Archie is really pretty too." said Rose in response.  
"Thanks, but none of the owls are nearly as beautiful as you." said he and Rose started to laugh.

"Are you comparing me with owls?" asked Rose between laughter.

"No of course not, but you know what I mean, right?" asked Scorpius a little scared.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid, and in fact, I fond that comment quite charming." said Rose.

"You do? I didn't think so because I'm not the best at charming people." said Scorpius.

"No, you're not, but I don't care." said Rose as she laid her head at his shoulder. They held that position for about thirty minutes before they could buy candy. They bought a package of Bertie Botts every flavor beans that they were going to share. Rose opened the package and took the first bean, it was pink and she liked the flavor.

"Mm cherry." she said and smiled. Scorpius then took a red bean and I locked like he was going to throw up.

"Raw meat, why do you always get the best ones?" asked he and she laughed.  
"I guess that I'm just lucky today, I'm sure that your next bean will be better." was her answer and he took up a yellow bean.

"Okay, this is either pineapple, banana or raw egg, wish me luck." he said as he ate the bean and he covered his face.

"Let me guess, raw egg?" asked Rose but Scorpius began to shake his head.

"It's was banana, I hate banana, even raw egg is better than banana." She laughed at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"Poor little baby, only getting the bad beans." she said and Scorpius began to laugh.  
"Now, it's your turn, and I won't give up before you get a bad bean."

**A/N Did you get the Attack on titan reference? Ymir is not only a character in Attack on titan but also an old Scandinavian god and it is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn. What did you think of the chapter? Was it good or bad and why? Review! Next chapter will be out next Friday if everything goes as planned. A/N **


	7. Charms and rivality

**A/N Sorry for not posting earlier, I didn't have the time because I'm going to have a Spanish test that is really important and I want to keep my grade good. I hope you understand. A/N**

Chapter 7: Charms and rivality.

Rose was walking around in the hallways of Hogwarts. She was on her way to her next lesson, charms. They were going to start practice on nonverbal spells and she was excited about it. The other good thing about the lesson was that the Slytherins was going to be there. It was in the middle of September and she and Scorpius had been sitting together at every lesson they had, with was only four per week. Many liked that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins didn't have many lessons together but for Rose, it was torture. After a few minutes, she reached the classroom and was as always the first Gryfffindor student in the classroom, and as always, the only student in the classroom. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that the lesson started in ten minutes, when she saw that extra time, she opened her book about charms and started to read the chapter about nonverbal spells again to be sure that she remembered everything in case that she had to answer a question, with she was one hundred percent sure she had to. After a minute or two, she could hear voices of people talking to each other but she didn't really care that much. A few minutes later, everything got black when someone held his hand over her eyes, it was of course Scorpius.

"Ha, ha, very funny." she said as he took away his hands and sat down beside her. They were the only ones from different houses to sit beside each other in this class, or in every class they were in together.

"How are you today?" asked Scorpius.

"I'm fine, and you?" asked Rose.

"Same, but I'm excited because of the quidditch game between our houses next weak."

"Excited? Don't you mean nervous, because I know what happens every time Slytherin plays against Gryffindor." said Rose and Scorpius laughed at her comment.

"This time will be different, I promise." said Scorpius and Rose nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. Now to charms, what do you think about nonverbal spells?" asked Rose.

"I don't really know, I have heard that nonverbal spells are extremely hard to cast and they are often less effective then verbal ones, but I think it will be fun to try, what do you think?" asked Scorpius.  
"I'm really excited, I have been wanting to learn about nonverbal spells since our third year, I have been reading this chapter in our book or charms over fifty times now." she said and Scorpius nodded to the answer, he knew how much Rose liked to try new things in school and she loved to challenge herself over and over again, it was one of the things he liked about her, she never gives up. After a few second, miss Abbott came into the classroom and everyone went silent.

"Good afternoon class, as you may knew if you payed attention last class, we are going to learn how to use nonverbal spells. As you may know, a nonverbal spell is a regular spell but instead of saying the spell, you're thinking it in your head. It is much harder for a nonverbal then a verbal spell to work and they're often weaker but if you're doing it right, it will be like using a verbal spell. A nonverbal spell craves a lot more energy and focus than a verbal spell and it can be very hard for beginners in this art to success with one, but when you do you'll get the upper hand in many things. Any questions?" asked miss Abbott and Rose was so excited for trying the new spell that she wished that no one would ask a question, and luckily for her, no one did. After a few seconds miss Abbott started to talk again.

"Today you'll try to use Wingardium leviosa on a feather like you did on your very first lesson in charms, but the difference is that you'll now use the spell nonverbal, good luck." she said and gave each person in class a feather to work with. Rose breathed and tried to relax as she tried to not think of anything other then making the feather levitate. She closed her eyes and opened them again and then.

_Wingardium leviosa!_

Nothing happened.  
"Is it finally happening, Rose Weasley didn't fix the spell on her first try, am I dreaming?", asked Scorpius and Rose began to laugh at his comment.

"Try it yourself." she said and she saw when Scorpius didn't fix it, he looked like he was going to faint a few seconds later.

"Wow, it is harder then I thought." said Scorpius.

"Of course it is hard, this spell isn't taught to first years after all." she said and Scorpius nodded.

"But this time, I will be the one to fix the spell first." said Scorpius and Rose nodded as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay if you say that, challenge accepted", said Rose and immediately started to try again. After a few more failed tries she understand why Scorpius looked like he was going to faint, the whole class looked like that and she was not an exception. Her head was spinning and she felt a little like if she had to throw up. She knew that nonverbal spells would be hard but this was ridiculous, she couldn't even use Wingardium leviosa, the easiest spell of all spells ever created. Rose closed her eyes again and started to breath slowly. She thought of the feather levitating and thought the two words again, and to everyone's surprise the feather started to levitate. All of Rose wanted to scream _"__Yes I did it before you Scorpius!" _but she knew that she had to keep thinking about the spell. She let her feather fly higher and higher and about one minute later, she let go and the feather started to fall from the ground as she put her wand down.  
"Okay, I most say, that was really impressive.", said Scorpius and Rose smiled.

**A/N Next chapter will be up next week. A/N**


	8. Hogsmeade

**A/N Sorry for not updating but I had writers block AND I'm currently in a constant fight with my aunt (she lives with my grandmother and grandfather and I'm practically living there too) and because of this, I'm not in the mood for writing. Also, my Hungarian cousin won't talk to my for some reason (my family is Hungarian) and no one in her family knows why. Because of all this, I'm not sure when next chapter will be up but here is chapter 8 of the story. A/N**

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade.

Rose woke up as the sun shined outside her window. She could hear whispers from the already awake girls. They where seven girls in Gryffindor, currently, if she was counted, for of them was awake. The girls were Evelyn Creevey, Miranda Thomas and Lucy Taylor. Besides Clare, Lucy was her best friend.  
"Good morning", said Rose and the three other girls nodded.

"I can't believe that it's already time for the first trip to Hogsmeade this year." said Lucy. "I'm going to buy some candy to my siblings and some traditional magician clothes for my parents just for fun now when I have the money." Lucy's parents and siblings were all muggles and Lucy often bought lot of things for them.  
"That sounds like fun, what kinds of clothes were you thinking about?" asked Rose.

"I don't know jet, I guess that I'll buy robes and something more. I have an idea, what if you and Scorpius helped me to decide?".

"I don't know, I'll have to ask him to.".

"Come on Lucy, don't you understand that they're going together as couple. Couples always goes to Madam Puddifoot's, they won't have time with you." said Miranda.

"Don't say something like that Miranda. Of course we'll have time to be with you Lucy, and here is a fact, Scorpius is afraid of that store, I don't know why but I know that something happened during his third year, something about a flying squirrel, some chocolate and some butterbeer I think." said Rose and everyone started to laugh. Rose quickly dressed and went down together with Lucy to the great hall to eat breakfast. After their breakfast, they went over to Scorpius who was talking to one of his friends.  
"Hello Rose, hello Lucy. How are you?" asked Scorpius.

"We're fine. Lucy is going to buy clothes to her parents, do you want to come with us?" asked Rose and Scorpius nodded.

"Sure, it sounds fun, I've never helped someone choose clothes for someone else before. And when we're done I'll give you two butterbeer."

"You don't have to do that." said Rose.

"Of course I have, I'm your boyfriend and I'm Lucy's friend." said Scorpius. Rose started to blush. He said it, boyfriend. They had been together for a long time but she still felt shy when someone mentioned that, it was still a little unbelievable to her. After a few minutes of smalltalk Rose went back to Gryffindor's common room to fetch her cloak and her scarf. Before she knew it, she was down in Hogsmead, looking at robes for Lucy's parents together with her and Scorpius. It was not that easy to choose but in the end, they chose a black robe with red stars for her mother and a dark green robe with small blue stones on it for her father. Lucy nodded as she payed for the clothes.

"Thanks for the help, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure that I would go home with those ugly orange robes." she said as she laughed a bit.

"That would be horrible, now lets find Clare and Daniel and drink some butterbeer." Scorpius said and they started to look around for them. After about ten minutes, they saw Clare and Daniel chat beside The three broomsticks in. It was easy to see that it was them because of the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin scarf beside each other. Rose raised her hand and she quickly got a respond by Clare that raised her hand too, and Daniel nodded. As they came closer, Rose could hear Daniel say,

"How was the shopping?"

"It was great, they helped me to pick out good clothes for my parents." said Lucy as they went inside The three broomsticks in. The few people inside stared at them for a second, even thought the times were different, people almost always was with people from their own house, and seeing a Ravenclaw together with two Slytherins and two Gryffindors was a little odd.

"Can we get five buttersbeers please?" asked Scorpius as he gave the money to Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub. She nodded and smiled.

"In a minute:" Rose looked at Scorpius and smiled.

"Thank you for buying drinks for us."

"No problem." said Scorpius and Madam Rosmerta was back with the butterbeers.  
"Here you have, five butterbeers."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Scorpius turned around to them and everyone took their butterbeer and sat down at a table near a window. Rose sat beside Scorpius and she started to blush as she felt something touching her hand, it was his hand. She opened her hand and he held it properly. She blushed more than usual and she could feel her heartbeats getting faster and faster. Daniel, Lucy and Clare laughed because Scorpius was apparently blushing too.  
"You two look so cute together." said Lucy as Rose started to blush again. She hated when she blushed in public but she could never do anything about it, when she tried not to blush, everything went worse then before. To cover her face, quickly took up her bottle with butterbeer and started to drink it. Apparently, that was a bad idea because the hot sweet drink made her blush more as it heated up her body, and everyone around the table started to laugh. After half an hour, they went separate ways, Lucy went with Clare, Daniel went with one of his friends and Rose went with Scorpius. As they were walking around, they talked, and next second, she could feel Scorpius lips at her cheek. He had kissed her at the cheek. She felt herself blush again and was over the moon, but something interrupted it. She could see a redheaded boy running away from them. Was that Hugo?

**A/N For those who don't remember, Daniel Avery is a friend of Scorpius and he was in the first chapter. A/N**


	9. The sibling argument

**A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Leave a review if you want. A/N**

Chapter 9: The sibling argument

Rose was sure that she saw Hugo run away. He had seen her and Scorpius and she was worried that he would write a letter to their dad.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius.

"Hugo saw us, he ran away." she whispered. "We have to find him before he writes to our father." Scorpius nodded.

"He can't be far from here, we'll find him when we have to go back to the school with the rest of the students." said Scorpius and Rose nodded, still a little worried even though she knew that Hugo's owl was at the castle and not in the village. She was looking around, thinking about were he could be hiding, and knew the place, a place that she herself had been to about ten minutes ago.

"He's always at Three broomsticks inn, lets go!" said Rose and Scorpius nodded. They walked as fast as they could without getting any attention from the other students. As she stood outside the small wooden pub, she opened the door and stepped in before Scorpius. As she was looking around, she felt the sweet scent of butterbeer mixed with the strong scents from the dishes that people were eating. She loved that smell and if she hadn't been drinking a butterbeer ten minutes ago, she would've get one right now. She quickly remembered her original plan and kept looking around for her brother. At the other side of the pub, she saw some red hair in a crowd of younger people. She listened carefully and she heard her brother talking. She couldn't hear everything, only something about an evil snake and their father, at that moment she knew he was talking about Scorpius. She went to the crowd and stayed behind him.

"I can't believe that my sister is even talking to a filthy snake like him. I'm sure that she cursed her or something like that." he said.

"Hello Hugo." said Rose and Hugo quickly turned around.  
"Oh my gosh Rose! I'm so happy to see that you're okay. What did that snake do? Did he curse you or did he make something evil up to get you expelled? What he did does not matter, we have to owl our parents to get him into Azkaba..."

"What are you saying?" did she ask angrily.  
"Oh, you didn't hear me. I said that we have to owl our parents so that we can send him to Azkaban."

"I did hear what you said correctly, but nobody is going to owl mom and dad." said Rose with a calm but firm voice.

"Why?" asked Hugo.

"Because, he has done nothing wrong." she said.

"Rose, are you seriously telling me that he has done nothing wrong?"

"Because he hasn't. We were just talking to each other." she said as she started to get angry at her brother.

"He's a Slytherin so he had to do something bad to you." said Hugo as Scorpius walked up beside Rose.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hugo in disgust.

"I came to say that I didn't do anything to your sister." said Scorpius in a calm and polite voice.

"Do you really think that I'm going to believe you?" asked Hugo and Rose sighed. Why did Hugo have to act like this?

"Please listen to me, I don't want to start I fight."

"You already did."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Rose. She didn't want Scorpius to be treated like this be her own brother of all people on the planet. She had gotten really angry at him at this point.

"Good Rose, show him that we don't believe him." said Hugo as he smirked.

"No Hugo, you're the one that has to stop." said Rose and Hugo became shocked.

"Rose, are you really telling me that you're defending a snake?" asked Hugo.

"Hugo, for the last time, he's not a snake. He's a person." said Rose. Why did her brother have to hate the Slytherins that much? She didn't like to argue with him even though she knew that he deserved it.

"No he's not a person! He's Slytherin and doesn't have feelings!"

"That's not true!"

"Why are you defending him when you know that he's evil?!"

"Because he's my boyfriend!" She screamed the last part and she saw her brother's shocked pale face. It looked like death himself was standing in front of him. He then turned to Scorpius and attacked him in an instant.  
"What have you been doing to her you death eater!?" screamed Hugo as Rose and a few people nearby tried to get Hugo away from Scorpius. Scorpius didn't hit Hugo back but he held his arms in front of his face for defense.

"Hugo get away from him!?" screamed Rose out of fear.

"Never, not before he'll uncurse you!" shouted Hugo.

"What are you students doing!?"

...

Rose sat in a chair in principal McGonagall office. She sat in the middle of three chairs, Hugo was on her left side and Scorpius was on her right. He had blood on his face and it looked like he still was beside his left eye, if he was unlucky, he would get a scar.

"Tell me, what happened at Three broomsticks inn?" asked McGonagall.

"It was him, he cursed my sister!" shouted Hugo and pointed at Scorpius.

"No I didn't!" shouted Scorpius.  
"You did you filthy death eater! Stop lying!" shouted Hugo and everyone gasped.  
"Mr Weasley, Gryffindor loses thirty points because of that language!"  
"WHAT!? Put it's true, that snake is a death eater and he used dark magic to curse my sister!"

"No he didn't!" screamed Rose out of anger. Why would he never listen to her? Oh right, it was because he thought that she was cursed to love the evil wizards or something like that. Next thing she saw was Hugo attacking Scorpius again.

"I'll kill you for turning her against me and all the other trustworthy people!"

"That's it, Gryffindor loses another fifty points!" screamed McGonagall. Rose saw her drag him from Scorpius. "And you'll get detention for the next two weeks, AND I'll owl your parents and say that you started I fight with a student twice and that you called him names."

"But professor, that's not fair!" screamed Hugo.  
"No Mr Weasley, it's not fair for them. Miss Weasley, could you please tell me what happened?" asked McGonagall. Rose took a deep breath before talking.

"I and Scorpius was walking around in Hogsmeade and we saw Hugo running away from us. We followed him and we heard him saw that he didn't believe that I was with a filthy snake like Scorpius. I confronted him and he said that he was worried about me and asked me what Scorpius did to me and that he would owl our parents so that Scorpius would be send to Azkaban. I said that Scorpius didn't do anything and he didn't believe me. He said that he was evil because he was a Slytherin and then Scorpius came and wanted to talk thing through but he didn't believe that and Scorpius said that he didn't want to cause any trouble but Hugo said that he already did. I got angry because of that and screamed that it was enough and then Hugo said that it was good that I showed Scorpius that we didn't believe in him. I told Hugo that he was the one that had to stop and he asked me if a really defended a snake. I told him that Scorpius was a person and he then said that he didn't have feelings because he was a Slytherin. I said that it wasn't true and Hugo asked why I defended him. I told him that Scorpius was my boyfriend because he is and then he asked Scorpius what he did to me, calling him death eater as he attacked him. I screamed that he should stop and he said that he wouldn't before Scorpius uncursed me and then Madame Rosmerta came and took us to you. McGonagall nodded and started to shout at Hugo and at the end she said it.

"Apologize to Scorpius and your sister."

"She's not my sister."

**A/N I'm sorry that I had to make Hugo like that but if you're living with Ron I think at least one of the children will hate the Slytherins. Think about what you would've done if you saw your sister together with the child of a family that you've learned to hate since you were born. For me, he was overprotective and extremely dumb. A/N**


	10. Together

**A/N Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. A/N**

Chapter 10: Together

"_She's not my sister."_

Hugo's words was echoing around inside her head. She was sitting on a bench in a hallway near the principal's office. After his comment, McGonagall had taken away 50 more points from the Gryffindor house, and Hugo had gotten three weeks more of detention. After that, they leaved and Hugo said that he would owl their parents and tell them what kind of traitor Rose was. After that, he ran away. Rose was desperate, and scared. What would her parents say, no, what would her father say? She knew that he was going to get angry. She looked to her left, Scorpius was sitting beside her, thinking.

"Scorpius, what are we going to do? My father will be angry." she said.  
"Honestly, I don't know, but I think that he'll try to get us to break up." he said and Rose became ever more scared at the thought of her father's knowledge.

"I'll never let that happen! He'll have to kill me if he wants us to break up." she said.

"Even if that means that you're not welcome back to your home?" asked Scorpius. She nodded.  
"I love you, and I wont let someone take that away from us." she said and the next second, he was hugging her. She felt herself blush because of his embrace. She didn't know why, but every time she hugged him and every time they held hands, she still blushed. It was like if they were falling in love over and over again. She would never let anyone take away that feeling from her. She knew that her mother would understand her, but would she be able to convince her father? After pulling away, they held hand instead, in silence. She thought of the possible punishments that she was going to get from her father. If she was lucky, she would only get a howler, however, if she was really unlucky, her father would get her sent home and locked up until she would say that she would never meet with Scorpius again. She felt a tear running down her cheek and he started to shudder when she thought of that and Scorpius faced her again.

"What's wrong?" asked he and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"What if my father gets so angry that I have to drop out from school?" she asked in a very scared voice. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, Scorpius and all her other friends were there.

"You should stop worry about something that hasn't happened jet." he said to calm her down and she nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"I know that but I just can't stop to worry. What if I lose you?"

"Then I'll write to you in secret while I'm planning a rescue plan." he said and she laughed at that. It reminded her of the story her uncle told her, when her father and his brothers came and rescued him in a flying car.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, but if you do, please don't use a flying car." she said and they both started to laugh for a few seconds, forgetting the problem they had.

"I promise I wont do that, but I will come and rescue you if your mistreated in some way. Even if you're not, I'll owl the ministry and tell them that your father took you away from school against you will, only because you were in love." he said.

"Do you really want to get in all that trouble for me?"

"I would do anything for you, I would even get a meeting with the court planned just to help you." he said.

"You're the sweetest guy ever." she said and thought about how lucky she was to have a nice boyfriend. She knew that Clare once was together with a jerk that only cared about himself, she was so happy that Scorpius wasn't a bit like that, he was rather the opposite of that guy, and that was what she was going to tell her father. She would tell him that Scorpius was polite and kind, had respect for everyone and had friends in each house and didn't care about blood, he was nothing like his father. Scorpius had never been bullying someone, he was a prefect that was against bullying, and everybody thought that he would become head boy next year because of his kindness. She would show her father that not all Slytherins were bad, there traits was rather the best if they were mixed with the traits that Scorpius possessed. What would be better then a nice and polite guy that was both kind and ambitions, funny, brave and determined and clever, resourceful and loyal? Yes, now she knew what she would tell her father, but, why was she still scared? Was it because she was afraid that she would never she Scorpius again her entire life, was it because she was afraid of leaving Hogwarts or was it because she was afraid that Scorpius would break his promise? She didn't know for sure, it was a mixture of all three. When she realized that she doubted just for a second that he wouldn't keep his promise, she looked him straight in the eyes again.  
"You're going to stay with me, right?" she asked nervously and he nodded right away.

"Yes Rose, why wouldn't I?" he asked a bit shocked.

"I didn't know why I said that, I'm just scared about what we'll go through together." she said and he nodded.

"I'm afraid too, but no matter what, I'll not leave you. We'll do this together." he said and took her and she nodded back."  
"Together." she said before they started to walk away, talking about how they would prove her father that they wanted to stay together.

**A/N Next Thursday it is three months since I started to write this, and because of that, I want to say thank you for reading. A/N**


	11. A howler and a choice

**A/N Hello everyone! Today it's three months since I started to write this story. I want to thank everyone that have been reading it and I'm hoping that you'll continue to do so. A/N**

Chapter 11: A howler and a choice.

Rose woke up as Lucy was shaking her.

"Hello, Rose, you've got a nightmare again." she said as Rose sat straight up, looking around the room, confused. It's the third time that somebody had been waking her up, she had been dreaming the same nightmare over and over again. She dreamed that her father would throw her out of the family and that everyone of her friends would start to hate her, Scorpius too. As Lucy woke her up, she was in the part of the dream were Scorpius was screaming at her, telling her that he never loved her and wanted to break up as she heard her father laugh in the distance saying "I told you so, but you're still not welcomed back!" She was rather happy that she didn't have to endure the last part of the dream again, when everyone she knew was beating her unconscious as they screamed the word traitor to her. The worst thing was that her mother was the one that started it all, followed by her father and her grandparents and then her school teachers that originally believed that the houses had to be together more.  
"Rose, are you okay?" asked Evelyn and Rose reacted to her voice. She looked around and saw that everyone in the room was awake, staring at her. She had been waking them up again.

"I'm sorry for waking you up again. How much is the clock?" asked Rose and she realized that she sounded like if she was freaked out, with was true.

"Five o'clock. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep." said Lucy and Rose nodded as she saw everyone else go back to bed. Rose on the other hand, dressed and went down to the common room. She didn't want to fall asleep again, she knew that she would relive that dream one more time and that was the last thing she wanted to do, because the dream got worse every time. She tried to think of something else as she stared at the fire in the fireplace, but it wasn't as easy as she convinced herself that it would be. She was more freaked out now then she was when she was doing her Arithmancy O.W.L. The reason was because the two things was totally different. If she failed her O.W.L, she would only get a bad grade and she wouldn't be able to continue with the subject, but if everyone in her family was going to reject her, and if Scorpius was going to break up with her, her life would be extremely changed to something she didn't want. She didn't know what to do, what if her father told her that she wasn't going to get accepted again until she broke up with him. If she didn't break up with him, she would still be together with him, but her family would never accept her again, but if she did the opposite, her family would accept her but her whole future could be destroyed. She took a few breaths and then whispered to herself;

"Please dad, don't do something stupid. I beg you."

…

Rose was on her way to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She was walking alone because it was still pretty early. As she entered, the smell of breakfast hit her. As she looked around, she saw that there was a few more people then she expected. About twenty students sat at the Ravenclaw table, ten students sat at the Hufflepuff table, five people sat at the Slytherin table and two students sat at the Gryffindor table, both of them were fifth year prefects. She sat down by herself and started to eat a piece of toast and a plate of bacon and egg. It took longer then usual for her to eat because she was nervous. When she was ready, she realized that a lot more time then she expected had passed, the Great hall was filled with students, and to her fear, that meant that the mail would be there soon. She looked over to the Slytherin table, looking for Scorpius. After a few seconds, she saw him sitting together with Daniel, looking worried, he was also aware of the fact that she might get a howler in only a couple of minutes. She looked around her own table and saw Hugo talking to their family member that was still in Hogwarts. She saw that Louis, Molly, Roxanne, Fred and Albus staring at her, it looked like they hated her. The only one that didn't look like that was Lily. When they saw that she was looking, they looked away like if they were to good to look at someone like her. What did Hugo say to them? Did he use his story that he told McGonagall? Did he blame her for the loss of house points? Suddenly, she saw the owls flying inside the Great Hall, leaving letters and presents to the children. She saw her family owl, holding a red letter.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself as the owl gave her the letter and flew away. Everybody around looked at the letter in shock, a howler was never something funny to receive. She took a deep breath and opened it, and the next second, she heard her father's angry voice.

"_Rose Weasley! How dare you even thinking the thought of only socialize with an evil pureblood death eater son like him! Did you even know what his father did during the Second Wizarding War!? I am so disappointed in you, did I not teach you to stay away from scum like them? And you're supposed to be the smart one of my children!? From now on, Hugo is my favorite child because at least he knows that every Slytherin is evil! What would your __grandfather say if he knew this!? __Until you send us a letter that says that you broke up with him, your not welcomed home, and not longer a part of my family. You hear that, until you break up with him, you're no longer my dau..!"_

"_Ronald Weasley, you're NOT going to send that to our dau!" _she suddenly heard her mother scream before the letter turned into ash. Tears was streaming down her cheeks, this was much worse then she imagined it to be.

"You traitor!" she suddenly heard Roxanne scream to her.  
"I'm ashamed to be related to you, dating a death eater!" screamed Albus.

"You're no longer a Weasley. Do you hear that you snake!? screamed Fred.  
"You deserves to die!" she heard Albus scream then. That comment was to much for her. All this only because she loved someone? Why was everyone so mean? Only yesterday, all of her relatives was her friends, but now she knew, they weren't real friend. Real friends wouldn't judge anyone for anything, they on the other and, left her and told her that she was a traitor only because she fell in love with a Slytherin.  
"Stop!" she suddenly heard someone shout, it was Scorpius.  
"What do you want, you filthy death eater!?" shouted Molly.

"I want you to stop bugging her! Why are you even mean to her?!" shouted Scorpius.

"We say what we say because she isn't a part of our family anymore, you snake!" screamed Albus.  
"How could you even say so, she's still a part of your family!" screamed Scorpius.

"Not anymore, she's a dirty little snake that doesn't deserve love anymore due to her falling in love with another snake!" screamed Roxanne.

"Rose, this is your last chance, break up with him. You don't really want to become a snake that we'll not love?" asked Albus.

"I've made my choice, I'm a snake." said Rose in anger. Her family was not better then the Slytherins.

"What did you say?" asked Roxanne.

"I said that I'm a snake!" screamed Rose again as she took Scorpius hand in hers.

**A/N That was the chapter. If you could take the time and review, then please tell me, do you spell it pureblood, pure-blood och pure blood. A/N**


	12. Silence

**A/N Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry because it's a little a little messy and a bit of a filler, but next chapter will be better. A/N**

Chapter 12: Silence

Rose was about to finish her homework. It was the beginning of November and all the trees around Hogwarts had been changing color from green to red, orange and yellow. Rose liked fall, she would relax and start counting down the days to Christmas break, but this year was different. Silence was the only thing she heard from her family. Her father and mother didn't send letters and all her family members ignored her when they saw her. Once a week, her family owl came and dropped owl candy at her, homemade owl candy that her mother used to make for Ymir. Because of that, she didn't give up her hope when she thought about her, she was the only one that sent her something, even thought it wasn't a letter. If you didn't think about that, it was only silence. She hated that word, before, she didn't mind it but now when she found out how it felt to be ignored, she started to hate the word. She heard her cousins talk to Hugo, she knew that they would stop if she turned around.

"Last week dad sent me a letter and asked if I wanted to come home for Christmas. How about you?" she heard Hugo ask, and she didn't care about their conversation anymore. She knew it, her father didn't love her anymore, he didn't even send a letter asking if she wanted to come home for Christmas. He was really serious when he meant that she wouldn't be a part of the family anymore, not until she broke up with Scorpius. A single tear felt, was she never going to talk to her father again? She took a few breaths and started to work again. Tomorrow was a Saturday and she wanted to have all her schoolwork done so that she could spend the day with Scorpius. As she was thinking, she forgot what she was doing. Was she really writing about The Second Wizarding War?

…

When Rose woke up, she saw that everyone else was gone. How long did she sleep? She went up and saw the time, half past nine in the morning. As she dressed in her normal clothes, she wondered why she slept so long. Was it because she had a few nightmares or was it because it took her an hour to fall asleep again after each one? She went down to the common room and saw many people sitting and talking, including her brother. She walked past him without looking at him and she walked out of the common room. She walked around in the almost empty hallways and went outside. It was a cold cloudy day, but it was rather warm for fall. She saw the multicolored trees, red, golden yellow and orange. Two of the colors are standard Gryffindor colors, and the third is a mix between them. She should be proud of the fall, all of the Gryffindors were. It was their season, and hers too. Even though she felt deep in her heart that she was, she didn't feel like a Gryffindor. Like she said when she confronted her family, she is a snake, not a lion. Everyone knew that you couldn't be both.

…

She was sitting under a bright red tree near The Forbidden Forest, almost sleeping when she heard his voice.

"Rose! There you are, I've been locking for you!" Scorpius said as he sat down beside her. "How are you?".

"I don't know, I had those strange thoughts again" she said.

"Again? Which ones this time?" he asked.

"The ones about my family and a new one. You know that fall is the season that Gryffindors are proud of, I don't feel like I have the right to be proud of this season anymore. I said that I was a snake back in The Great Hall." she said.

"Do you regret it, or anything else?" Scorpius asked, a little worried.

"No, I regret nothing. I don't care what my family says, I love you." she said and she got a hug from him. She immediately felt a little calmer in his arms and she got that feeling again. She felt like if she was flying, not on her broomstick, it felt different.

"It feels like if everything is my fault. Your family only act the way the do because I'm your boyfriend." she heard Scorpius say to her.  
"No, it is not your fault. Do you hear that? They chose the way they acted, it wasn't your choice. I know that if you could choose how they would react, everything would be totally different." Rose said to him, she didn't want him to think that it was his fault.

"But Rose, you're the only one suffering, my parents doesn't even know that we're together yet." he said.

"I don't care about that Scorpius, I think it's better that they don't know." she said to him, telling him the truth.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Rose nodded.

"I don't think that it's the right time to tell them, it would only make things worse. Once things starting to get better with my parents, we'll tell yours." she said and he nodded back, she saw that he still was a little bit sad, like if he still was blaming himself. She didn't say something, because if she said something, he would say that if it wasn't his fault, she would believe that it was her fault instead.

"Okay, if you say it like that." he said and Rose nodded back. She didn't want to think of how it would be if both their parents were against them, even thought her mother wasn't against it. "How is your family by the way, have your cousins been talking to you?". She looked down at the ground and shook her head and answered;

"Silence".

**A/N Thank you for reading, if you have time, please leave a review. Next chapter will be up next weak. A/N**


	13. We're two halves of a whole

**A/N Hello everybody! This chapter will be a bit different then the rest. Since it have been a few emotional chapters, I decided to make a happy one, this is a love story after all and I felt like they needed more bonding. I hope you'll enjoy it, I surely did when writing it. This is my favorite chapter in this story, and one of my favorite text that I ever wrote. A/N**

Chapter 13: We're two halves of a whole

It was Sunday, the day after she talked with Scorpius about telling his parents about their relationship. It was a bit cloudier outside, not longer warmer then usual for fall, but the normal temperature. It was windier the usual too. For Rose, this was the perfect weather for qudditch, she loved the challenge, to fly when it was windy. Gryffindor wasn't going to meet someone in a long time. Next game that Gryffindor was going to play was going to take place in early January, and it was against Ravenclaw. Rose sighed, shook her head and stopped to think about qudditch. She was walking outside, she would meet Scorpius any minute now. She sat down under a tree and looked at the almost completely gray sky and waited, and waited. About fifteen minutes later she saw him walking towards her and he then sat down beside her. She saw that he had a few scratches in his face and saw that it was a little blood left on them.

"What happened?", asked Rose, worried.

"Nothing, it was just Archie. He wasn't in the mood when I gave him a letter".

"Ouch! That doesn't sound fun. How do you feel?".

"I'm fine".

"Are you one hundred percent sure that it doesn't hurt?", asked Rose again. Scorpius nodded.  
"Yes Rose, I am sure that it doesn't hurt, it's just a few scratches.

"But you've been bleeding!", she shouted and he quickly wiped it away with his arm.

"Like I said Rose, I'm fine. I didn't even know that I had been bleeding. But I appreciate that you asked, that you care about me".

"You don't need to thank me, I have to care for you".

"No you don't, what do you mean by that?".

"I mean that I love you Scorpius. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and because of that, I have cherish you. I don't want you to get hurt by something. But it's more then that. I have to talk to you, I have to be your friend, I have to make sure that you're happy, because if you are, I am happy", Rose said and she took Scorpius hand. A minute ago, they talked about a scratch, and now, she told him what her heart told her to do to him. Life can be strange sometimes, but it's the strange things in life that makes life wonderful. The strangest couples are always the happiest because of their differences, the strangest friends are always the best of friends and the strangest couples are always the most alike, in it's own way. The more differences, the more personality that can fill into something, the more you are completed. Rose was smiling at him but his face suddenly turned serious

"Of all people in the world, why did you choose me?", Scorpius asked.

"Because I love you Scorpius. You make me happy", Rose said.

"But why me when you knew how much trouble it would cause, why didn't you get together with someone else?", he asked.

"Scorpius listen to me now. I could want somebody else, I could need somebody else, I could love somebody other then you, but I don't want to. I could dream about somebody else and be treated like a queen by someone else. I could love somebody other than you, but I don't want to", Rose said, speaking the truth as she looked into his gray eyes. She blushed as usual and sighed because of that, even when she tried to be serious, she showed affection.  
"Do you really mean what you said to me?", Scorpius asked with a lighter voice then usual.

"Of course I did Scorpius, I would never lie about something like that, I love you, you're the only one that I ever loved and ever will", Rose said with a more caring voice then usual, without even realizing it.

"Rose, I know you loved me, but to hear you say this things to me is unreal, that you chose me over all the other guys. A year ago, I would only dream of the day that you would say something like that to me, thinking that it would never happen", Scorpius said and Rose blushed. He thought of her the way that she thought about him before they got together.

"I thought the exact same thing Scorpius. Before we got together, I was so afraid. Do you remember that?", asked Rose and Scorpius nodded.

"I know that you where nervous, but I didn't know that you was as nervous as me", he said and Rose face became a shade darker. If this was going to continue, he face would have the color of a tomato in an instant.  
"What do you love with me Scorpius?", Rose asked and Scorpius started to talk.

"I love everything with you. The way you acts around me, the way you treat your friends, your laugh and the look in your eyes when you're blushing", he said and Rose began to blush again when she realized that he always saw it, but never said something, because he thought it was cute. "And you Rose, what do you like about me?" Rose thought for a few seconds, searching for the right words before answering;

"I like they way you treats my, I love that you respect me for who I am, I like that you like our differences, I like your gray eyes to name a few, but the main reason is this. You make me fell like if heaven is pouring down on me and you make me feel like if I could fly. When I am with you, I feel free". Scorpius gasped as he heard that.

"Rose, do you really mean all that? Do I make you feel like if you were free, even thought our differences and the fact that our families hate each other?". Rose nodded as she continued to talk.

"Yes Scorpius, I mean every word of it, even the differences. The differences make us unique, and complete".  
"What do you mean by that?".

"We're to halves of a whole", Rose said.

"A whole of what?".

"A team, or a couple to be exact. I wouldn't want it any other way then it is now, if it were different, I would just be an empty half", she said and the next second she could feel Scorpius lips pressed against hers, it was their first kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and Rose felt like if she really was flying, his lips where perfect, soft and gentle. When they parted, Scorpius looked into her eyes and said;  
"I would love to be one of the halves of the whole, if you're the other", he said and Rose smiled at him.

"Of course I'll be the other half, when we kissed, the things I said about you became even more true, I felt like if I was flying, like if I was free", she said and Scorpius kissed her again. This time, it was only a small peck, but she got the same feeling again, like if time stood still. She never knew that love would feel as good as it did, but that made it even better now when she knew that her expectations were nothing to the real thing.

"I love you Rose", Scorpius said as he took her hands.  
"I love you too".

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. The part when Rose said "I could want somebody else" is actually lyrics from the song "I don't want to" by Ashley Monroe. I thought that the lyrics fitted perfect for this scene, and for my version of Scorpius and Rose as a whole. Did you think that to? Then please leave a review. Next chapter will be up next week. A/N**


	14. The notebook

**A/N Here is the next chapter, for me it's a bit of a filler but it's also needed at the same time because of the differences from the other chapters, cause this will be the only chapter that is built up this way. But like a wrote in the last chapter, the differences makes it unique and whole. I hope you like it. A/N**

Chapter 14: The notebook.

Rose sat in the charms classroom, listening to Professor Abbott. They were learning about the nonverbal spell again, trying to get better at them. They had been training with the spell lumos and Rose was the first one to get it right this time, but Scorpius was near too.

Scorpius...

He kissed her yesterday...

As she thought of that, she started to blush. She hadn't been thinking about it today until now, and the worst thing was that he sat beside her. That meant that she couldn't hide her blush. Yesterday he had said that he loved when she blushed, but she didn't like it a bit. Luckily for her, the lesson was about to end and as everyone else was walking out of the room, Scorpius said goodbye to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"She you at lunch", he said and leaved the room and Rose was about to do the same, Albus went up to her.

"What were you doing?", asked Albus.

"He kissed me on the cheek, are you blind?", asked Rose.  
"Why did he do that?", asked Albus.

"Have you already forgotten, he is my boyfriend", Rose said.

"You have to break up with him, do you hear me!", Albus shouted.

"Yes Albus, I hear you perfect, but I'm not going to break up with the one I love", Rose said, rather angry.

"You'll find a new one", he said.

"Albus, have you ever been in love?", Rose asked.

"Of course, I've been together with three girls this year", he said.

"That's the point, you've never been in love", she said.  
"What are you saying, I've been in love!, he said.

"Not true love, if you had ever been in true love, you wouldn't say it like that", she said.

"Like if that is true love, you have to break up with him", he said.

"No Albus, I'm NOT going to break up with him", she said.

"Okay then, fine. But don't come to me crying when you're alone, because he'll break up with you, sooner or later", he said.

"Albus, why do you hate Scorpius, you didn't mind him before", she said.

"That was before he got together with you", he said and walked out of the classroom. Rose sighed. Poor Albus, he didn't know what true love was yet. As she was about to leave, she saw a small dark brown notebook made of leather at Scorpius desk. She picked it up and opened the first side, his name was written there. It had probably been hidden under his spellbook and his parchment, and unknowingly left it behind. She took the notebook with her as she went to her next lesson, Study of Ancient Runes. She walked through the halls filled with students and went into the classroom. She was the first one there even though she was the last one that left the last lesson. She sat down at her ordinary place in the front and opened the book again, reading the first side.

_You see everything, you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't velate **(1)**_

_And you're still here_

She gasped, this was a book of poetry, and it was written by Scorpius. She read the poem again and smiled a little. He wrote about her, she felt like if he was sitting next to her, he was to sweet. Around the text, there was drawings, a few summer flowers bonded together. She went to the next page, it was a picture of, a small boy dreaming, and in the visible dreamworld, was a girl, with red hair. It was her, and the boy was Scorpius. Her hair was the only thing in the book with color and as she wanted to know the meaning of this, she read the text.

_You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better then your dreams_

She couldn't believe it, was reality better then his dreams. She felt special wen she was reading it, he really cared about her, now she knew that Albus was wrong, if Scorpius really didn't love her, why did he write this then? She turned page and read the next text.

_Where there is great LOVE..._

… _there are always MIRACLES_

She looked at the drawn picture. She saw the back of two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was dressed in what looked to be a green tuxedo and his hair was completely white. The girl had a red dress, wings of and angel and the same red hair as the last picture. They held hands and where inside a heart. It was her and Scorpius again. How much time did it take to make this book? The feeling that he did it just for her was special. She turned a few pages and read again.

_Your lips so soft and red,  
the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head.  
Your beauty so bright and warm,  
shinning through the darkest storm..._

This had too be a new one, because the first time they kissed way yesterday, and the poem didn't have a picture yet. She turned page again and read;

_It's that look in your eyes_

_It's the smile on your face_

_That makes time slip by_

_And I know I'm in a better place..._

She was on the verge of tears, how could he write such beautiful poems? She never knew it about him, but this made her love him even more, to know more about his sweet, innocent and emotional side of his personality. She turned a few pages and came to the last one, after this one, there were only blank spaces, waiting to be filled. She saw that this poem had drawing, there were one red rose without thorns. The rose were surrounded by white roses with thorns and what looked like drops of blood. Beside the red rose, was a black one, with thorns too. She read the final poem.

_Everyone says that roses are red, but they're not right_

_A rose can have many colors, and is not always pretty_

_They can have thorns that makes you bleed and cry..._

_...But not mine_

_My Rose is thornless, she never makes me cry_

_She never make sad or hurt_

_She's the opposite_

_And she's red, like a rose is supposed to be_

_My red Rose, is the opposite of me_

_But that's what make us whole_

She couldn't hold it back anymore, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He used the sentence she said yesterday, opposites makes a whole. She looked up from the book and saw a few of her classmates going into the classroom. She closed the book and whispered;  
"I love you too", as she thought of Scorpius.

**A/N (1) Velate is Italian and means conceal or cover. ****And I know that thornless isn't a word, but it's poetry. If you want to know, I didn't make everything myself, everything except the Rose poem is found on the internet. **

**W****hat did you think about the chapter? Leave a review. Next chapter's up next week. A/N**


	15. More howlers

**A/N Okay, I guess that it's time for a sad chapter again (even though I just want to write fluff about them forever). I updated today because it's my birthday tomorrow and I won't have time to post it then. I also want to say that I lied about my age at my profile, saying that I was 14 when I'm really going to turn 14 tomorrow. I was afraid that nobody would take me seriously if I told them my real age. I hope you like the chapter. A/N**

Chapter 15: More howlers

It was the first day of December. For Rose, last month had been wonderful. She and Scorpius would talk to each other every day, doing their homework together, reading poetry and go on long walks outside near the castle. But the best thing was the kisses, they were rare and wonderful. Since the first kiss, they've only kissed each other about five times, every kiss was a short peck on the lips but that was more then Rose could ask for, the feeling of flying was to wonderful to be true. And it was soon going to be Christmas, she couldn't wait. Last time she went to Hogsmeade she had bought a new wristwatch for him. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw his present, this would be the best Christmas ever, or not. She was not going to go home this Christmas, like her father said, she was no longer allowed home until she broke up with Scorpius, next time she saw her dad, she was going to say that he'll never see her again if that's the case. She loved Scorpius and no one could ever change that. Right now, she sat down in The Great Hall, eating her breakfast, cereal and some toast. Lucy sat beside her and they were talking about N.E.W.T's. Only a year and a half and they would have to do them, almost everyone she know was already studying, including herself and Scorpius. If you wanted a great job in the future, you needed good results. After talking about studying, Lucy started to talk about Christmas and what she would give her parents, something magic of course. As they were chatting, the owls appeared and gave everyone letters or items. Rose didn't care, she never got a letter anyway, but to her horror, she saw their family owl, and in it's claws was a red letter.

Not again...

The letter landed in her hands and she looked over to Scorpius, and to her horror she saw that he had a howler too.

Everything but this...

He nodded at her and she took a deep breath before opening her letter first, hearing her fathers angry voice again.

"_Rose Jean Weasley! How could you disobey me!? I gave you my orders, you had to break up with that filthy death eater, but what do you do? You're still together and Albus sent me a letter telling me that he kissed you, how could you let him?! Don't you understand that he's filthy or are you just plain stupid, and I thought that you got your mothers brain but now I realize that I was as wrong as I can ever be! You're not your mother, you're opposite of her and the opposite of a real Weasley. Forget about coming home for Christmas! We hate you and don't want you here, from now on, you're not a part of our family. Do you know how ashamed I am, and how ashamed your grandfather is? When I told him he started to cry, do you hear me, CRY! I'll never ever talk to you again if you don't break up with him, and if you still refuse, then I forbid you for getting home this summer! I even sent a letter to that boy's father so that he'll force you to break up!"_

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley, you're not doing it again!"._

It was her mothers voice at the end again, by her voice she could assume that she still cared for her. The letter turned to ash and she took a few deep breaths. Her father was worse this time, and he even sent a letter to Scorpius father.

Letter...

Scorpius father...

No, this wasn't good. That's who he got the howler from. She knew that her father could get angry, but he was nothing compared to Mr Malfoy. She saw Scorpius opening his letter, and she got terrified. Scorpius had told her about his fathers verbal abuse and assumed that she would be called something bad or dirty. She then heard the voice of him.  
_"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! __How dare you date that girl!? Do you even know what she is? She isn't a pureblood and therefore not worthy to be called a real witch! And that's not all, shes the daughter of that mudblood and her father's from a family of filthy blood traitors that socialize with muggles! And the worst thing is, she's a freaking Gryffindor! Haven't you realized the consequences if you would procreate in the future? Your children that would be carrying the Malfoy blood would have blood from muggles and blood traitors, destroying the Malfoy legacy! Think of it, you'll never get proud Slytherin children, only dimwitted Gryffindor twits! I am so disappointed and angry at you, to even dare to challenge your family traditions! Your destiny is to have an arranged marriage with our second cousin, not with that thing you call girlfriend! Until you break up with her, you're no longer my son and you'll never set a foot in Malfoy manor! If I don't get a letter from you before the end of the week, I'll never talk to you again, even if you break up with her afterward. Choose wisely you filthy traitor"._

The letter turned into ash and the hall was silent. All the words that have been used was bad and discriminating for most people. Rose, as many other gasped in chock of the harshness in the howler. Rose was about to faint when she thought of the sentence "your destiny is the have and arranged marriage with your second cousin". His father wanted to see him with someone else then her, a girl that was chosen to be his bride the minute she was born. And he wouldn't be allowed to go home if he didn't break up with her.

What if he did...

What if he married someone else...

She felt like if she was about to cry, and she was right. When many from the Slytherin table started to scream at Scorpius and calling him things, the tears came.

"Why are you even together with a twit like her!?", someone screamed and then, a little girl with black hair stood up. She looked like eleven or twelve years old, and she screamed;  
"Listen to my second uncle! You have to marry me, not her!". That sentence was unbelievable, a little girl, already thinking of herself as a tool to keep the family purebloods. She saw him standing up, and he screamed.

"No! I'll never break up with her and you can't make me! I don't care if I'll ever go home again, I don't care if everyone in my house will ignore me and I don't care if I'm seen as a blood traitor! I love her and for me, that's all that matters! She's my other half, my soul mate and it's my choose if I want to break up with her or not!", he screamed and went over to her and took her hand. Others were still screaming and Rose could hear some of her cousins scream too. It was to much.

"Enough!", she screamed, loud so that the only thing that was heard was that cry. Everyone went silent and as her scream echoed through the walls, she said.

"I'll never break up with him, and if someone is saying otherwise, I'm going to use stupefy on everyone in this room, with no regret".

**A/N That was it. Did you like the chapter or not, and do you like my writing style? Review. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	16. The scarf

**A/N Hello everybody! First of, I want to thank you everybody for reading the story, and for leaving reviews. When I first started to write this story, I was unsure of myself and thought that nobody would see the story, or like it. And if no one sees a story or if no one likes it, there is no point in making one. I'm so happy to be one of the lucky ones to have followers. Here is the next chapter. A/N**

Chapter 16: The scarf

Christmas was just around the corner and it was just a few days until Christmas break. Both Rose and Scorpius was going to stay, because the were not going to break up. Rose and Scorpius was walking around in Hogsmeade, it was their last trip this year, next trip would be in the end of January. The day had been perfect, just the two of them alone all day. They had been drinking butterbeer, bought a few things and they had been walking around in the city. For most of the people, they looked like a normal couple, it was only the color of the scarfs that were different.

Green and silver...

Red and gold...

Slytherin...

And Gryffindor...

Rose didn't care about that, not after everything she'd been through, but after a while, it became annoying. But to think that a scarf could change so much. Suddenly, without warning, Scorpius said.

"I have to go, I'll be back in a moment. Wait here for me".

"Were are you going", asked a curios Rose.

"That's my secret, but I'll be back in just a few minutes", he said, giving her a peck on the cheek and as usual, Rose blushed. He went away and Rose stayed at her place waiting for him. After about a minute, a few Ravenclaw students, a few years younger then her, started to talk to her.

"Are you the girl that's in love with a Slytherin?". Rose nodded.

"Yes I am, what do you want?".

"We just want to know, who payed you to be together and why?". Rose sighed. Would this never end? Would people never understand that they loved each other?

"No one payed us. We love each other and that's why we're together", she said.

"But you're a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin".  
"And?", asked Rose.

"You can't be together. Everyone has told us that the houses don't like each other, and we've seen it for ourselves too".

"Not all Slytherins are bad and not all Gryffindors are good. Not all Slytherins hate Gryffindor and not all Gryffindors hate Slytherin, that's just expectations of society. Everyone I know expect me to hate Scorpius but I don't, I love him", she said and started to get angrier. She was not in the mood for this, not today when she and Scorpius were having a nice time.

"But you're a Weasley and he's a Malfoy. Aren't you supposed to be enemies?".

"It's true that my parents and his father were enemies since their first day of school, but that does not mean that we have to be. We are not our ancestors. The past will not dictate our future. We are the new generation. Like, how stupid would it be if you couldn't be together with your best friend because you have to be best friend with the kid of you fathers best friend?", Rose said and the Ravenclaws walked away, without answering the question.

"Stupid kids", she said to herself and sighed and started to wait for Scorpius again. After a few more minutes, she saw Scorpius again and he was holding something green and red, when he were closer, she saw that it was scarfs. He looked her in the eyes and gave her one of the two identical scarfs. Both scarfs looked like their Hogwarts scarfs, but had the colors red and green together with their names in silver and gold "Rose and Scorpius". Red and gold for Gryffindor and green and silver for Slytherin.

"We're did you get them?", Rose asked.

"I got them from a clothing store, they're handmade. They thought that I wanted this colors because of Christmas, but its more than that. Now we won't look like enemies with this kind of scarf on", he said and next second, Rose gave him a hug.

"Scorpius, they're beautiful!", she said and took of her Gryffindor scarf and putted it in her pocket on her robe and Scorpius did the same. Then, Scorpius gave her the new scarf and she putted it around her neck, it was softer and warmer then the other scarf and she loved it. Now she and Scorpius had the same type of scarf, she felt completely happy that he ordered that just so that they wouldn't her so many questions anymore. Scorpius also took on his scarf and when Rose saw him in it, she smiled. They started to walk around Hogsmeade again and Rose bought candy for herself and owl food to Ymir, she was starting to run out of it. After that, they went to The three broomsticks and bought butterbeer again. They sat down at a table and started to talk about unimportant things that they liked and moved on to other things. They talked about qudditch a lot and talked about their upcoming game. Rose was excited, she wanted to beat him like she did the last time. After a while, they talked about their N.E.W.T.S that they would to the next year. Even though school was easy for Rose, she didn't like the pressure of to much studying. Last year almost killed her.

"Can we please talk about something else. Talking about schoolwork only makes me stressed", she said and Scorpius nodded.

"What shall we talk about instead?". Rose shrugged.

"I don't know, help me out here", she said and laughed a bit.

"I don't really know either. Christmas, cats, butterbeer?", he asked.

"Your poetry", she suddenly said.

"Why do you want to talk about my poetry? I'm not even good at poetry", he said.

"WHAT? What are you saying? You're not bad at poetry, rather the opposite. I love your poetry", she said.

"You really do?"

"For the hundred time Scorpius, yes. I do like your poetry", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. People were usually staring at them when they kissed, but today nobody cared, and that's was because of the scarfs.

**A/N There was the chapter. It was not my best but not my worst either. What did you think? Please leave a review. Next chapter is up in a week. A/N**


	17. Meet Scarlet

**A/N Hello everybody! Already at chapter 17! Once again I want to thank all the people that reads the story, without you, the story wouldn't exist. ****Now to the story. This chapter is a little different since ****a**** huge part of the chapter set in the Gryffindor ****common room**** and almost all the time, Rose is spending time with a new character that I have plans for later in the story, I hope that you're okay with that****. A/N**

Chapter 17: Meet Scarlet

Rose sighed, she was alone. Almost everyone had gone home for Christmas. As she sat in the Great Hall she saw that their were three Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins and two Gryffindors (counting herself and Scorpius) left, twelve students. Since they were so few, the teachers decided that the four tabled would be turned into one table, so that all the students could sit together for the sake of Christmas spirit. Rose liked that idea, just the thought of sitting beside Scorpius and talking the him every meal made her smile, this would be a great Christmas. As she sat and ate her food together with him, she saw that the other Gryffindor student started at her when she thought that Rose didn't see her. She was a first year and she had red bushy hair and blue eyes, if you didn't look that close you could think that she was a Weasley, but she wasn't. She had a few minor differences in her face, like no freckles.

Why was she still here?

A first year like her should be home with her parents, not at the school.

"Rose, are you listening to me?", asked Scorpius and Rose looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't. What did you say again?".

"I asked you if we should go on a walk before it becomes dark. What do you think?". Rose nodded.

"That sound wonderful".

…

Rose was walking up to the Gryffindor common room. She still had the odd colored scarf on since the walk, it was freezing cold outside and the snow in her hair was about to melt. The walk had been good, the perfectly untouched snow was laying on the ground and looked as perfect as the nature in a picture book. White was the dominant color this season, and after a long fall Rose liked the change, even though fall was her favorite season, the colors red, orange and yellow became boring after a while, especially as it started to rain more than usual. As she walked inside she saw that the little girl was sitting in front of the fireplace and didn't notice her at all. She went up to her dorm and took of her coat and her scarf, underneath her clothes she had normal muggle clothes. She walked down and saw the girl, still sitting by the fireplace.

"Hello", she said and the girl immediately looked at her.

"H-hello", she said and looked down in the ground.

"My name is Rose, whats your name?", asked Rose but the girl was quite for a few seconds before saying something that Rose couldn't hear. "Excuse me, I didn't hear what you said. Would you please tell me your name again?". The girl nodded and said;  
"My name is Scarlet".

"That's a lovely name, how old are you?".

"I'm almost twelve".

"That means that you're a first year, am I right?", asked Rose and Scarlet nodded.

"Why are you so kind to me?", asked Scarlet. Why did she ask that? It looked like she was confused and a bit sad.

"Since we're going to spend Christmas together I thought that it was I good idea to get to know you", she said.

"You don't have to pretend to care for me", she said and sighed. "I thought that I was the only one that was going to stay". Okay, something was defiantly bugging her, and Rose wouldn't let a young girl like her be sad, especially during Christmas break.

"I don't pretend to care for you, I _want_ to get to know you and have a great Christmas", she said and Scarlet nodded.

"Okay, if you say so", she said. The rest of the day, Rose talked to Scarlet and asked about what she did on her free time and asked what school subjects she liked. She didn't ask about why she was said or the names of her friends, in case that something was wrong. She got to know that Scarlet was a muggleborn and that she liked to read one her free time, much like Rose. She also liked to paint and her favorite subject was Charms. Over the overs, the shy girl had become, simply less shy and she smiled as they talked, but then..

"On my old school though, my favorite subject was English and Math, I was called "The bookworm" by my classmates, but I didn't care. My parents said that it was good to study and I listened to them because they were proud of me, but...". Her voice broke and a tear streamed down her face.  
"What happened?", asked Rose but she didn't answer. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if you want you can", Rose quickly added when she realized that this was something serious.

"It's okay, it's just that you're so kind to me", she said and continued. "My parents abandoned me", she then added.

"What!? How could someone abandon a girl talented young witch like you?", asked Rose.

"That's the problem", Scarlet said and looked down at her feet.

"What do you mean?". Rose didn't understand what she meant.

"I'm a witch. A witch with strictly traditional catholic parents", she said and suddenly Rose understood everything. She didn't know much about religion since wizards didn't have one, but she knew that in most religion, witchcraft meant that you had made a pact with the devil or some other evil force. She gave Scarlet a big hug and said;  
"You're not alone".

"What do you mean? I am alone. My parents that always loved me and was proud of me suddenly started to see me with disgust and hate. When my parents dropped me of at the platform, they said that they would never see me again. I am the only one in the school that is abandoned!", she screamed and the tears was running down her cheeks.

"I am technically abandoned too. I am the Weasley that are dating a Slytherin. Both our fathers is forbidding us to go home before we break up", she said and Scarlet looked her in the eyes.

"That's you?". Rose nodded.

"My boyfriend is still at the school too. If you want to, we could celebrate Christmas together", she said and Scarlet smiled.

"That would be lovely. But how will it be later? We can stay during Easter but on the summer we have to go home. What are we going to do?".

"You see, I'm turning seventeen in May and is therefore an adult during the summer. Even though I won't have money to buy a house, you could live with me at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Then you don't need to go home to your parents or to an orphanage", she said and smiled at Scarlet.

"Thank you for making me happy", she answered.

**A/N That was the chapter. I know that many would say that their relationship grew to fast but believe me or not, I'm trying to be as realistic as I can. When I was eleven years old I felt left out and held the feelings inside for a few months. I felt left out home too because my stepmother just got a baby. I remember the feelings like it was yesterday. Then my teacher broke her leg and had to take a month of and our substitute teacher was a nineteen years old student. After only a week she felt like my best friend and we talked about everything, and she was there and listened to all my problems, that what Rose and Scarlet's relationship is based on, Rose is Scarlet's first real friend like the teacher (that I still see about once a month) was mine. With their relationship I want to prove that a stranger can feel like your sister more than your family feels like your family. I hope you understand that and want me to keep Scarlet in the story because she means a lot to me. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	18. Christmas at Hogwarts

**A/N Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter. It's the longest chapter yet and it took some time to write. I hope you'll like it, but before I start, I need to thank you all for the awesome comments! It's hard for me to realize that my story has become so big, 4000 views! You're the best. A/N**

Chapter 18: Christmas at Hogwarts

Rose woke up with a smile on her face as the sun shined from the window.

It was Christmas...

Even though she was almost an adult, she ran down from her dorm to the common room, seeing it empty. She ran up to the girls dorms again and opened the door to Scarlet's room, shouting;  
"Wake up, it's Christmas!". She wanted this Christmas to be perfect, just her, Scorpius and Scarlet. She wanted to show people than you can have fun even though you're left out. She wanted to prove that she didn't need her family to be happy because she had her friends.

"Okay Rose, I'm coming. I thought that I was the one that was going to get you out of bed... IT'S CHRISTMAS!", she said and jumped out of bed. "Merry Christmas Rose".

"Merry Christmas Scarlet. Let's go down and look at the presents", Rose.

"Am I going to get presents?", a confused Scarlet asked and Rose nodded.

"Of course you are, let's go", Rose said, taking Scarlet's hand in hers. They walked down to the common room and Rose saw that there was a small pillar of presents in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe it, presents!", Scarlet shouted as they sat down beside each other, counting the presents, five four Rose and two for Scarlet. Rose read "To Rose from Scorpius" on the first present and opened it, inside was a small book in black leather. She opened it and gasped, she would knew that book everywhere.

The notebook...

It was the notebook...

Scorpius' notebook...

Rose could feel her heart get warmer and she smiled. Scorpius knew that she liked his poetry, but to give her his book, that was really sweet.  
"Was that from Scorpius?", Scarlet asked and Rose nodded, opening her second present. Inside was a few books and a nice new dress, the present was from her mother.

"She didn't forget", Rose whispered. "She cares about me". A tear was streaming down her face. She didn't receive a letter from her mother during the whole semester, but she still cared.

"From you mother?", Scarlet asked and Rose nodded.

"Open your presents", Rose said and Scarlet opened the first one, two books about the wars. "You told me you liked history and to read about wars, so a bough them for you".

"Thanks Rose, they look great. I can't wait to start reading, but now I feel bad, I didn't have enough money to buy something for you", Scarlet said.  
"That doesn't matter, Christmas isn't about presents, it's about friendship and family, to spend time with your loved once", she said.

"So you're not angry?".

"Not at all, let's so who the other present is from", Rose said and Scarlet opened it, it was a fictional book about a family feud between a family of purebloods and a family of muggleborns and the book was from Scorpius.

"Wow Scarlet, you got "Feud of blood", it was my favorite book when I was your age. The differences between purebloods and muggleborns made me read it again and again and again. It was funny but it still was serious and thrilling", Rose said.

"Was it? Anyway, I have to thank Scorpius later, it sure looks like a good book", she said. Since Scarlet didn't have any presents left, Rose opened two of hers, she got candy from Lucy and a new winter cap from Clare, it was blue with white snowflakes and the amateur look of it revealed that she had been knitting it herself, with made Rose smile. She then opened the last present, the biggest of them all. She didn't know who it was from because it only read "To Rose". As she opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw. In the package was homemade candy and three knitted Weasley jumpers and a card. She opened the card without thinking and it read;

_Merry Christmas Rose!_

_Here is your Christmas present, __your favorite of my homemade __candy and a __Weasley __jumper. I hope you'll like it. I also made a jumper for your boyfriend and for that little friend of yours, and if you want to know how I know about your little friend, Clare sent me a letter about her. __I don't know how big she is but I think the jumper will fit her, __if not, send me a letter and I'll make a new one for her__. __Have a nice holiday and don't listen to what my stupid son__ and your cousins__ says __to you__, you're still a Weasley __and nothing will ever change that__._

_Love from grandma._

Rose was on the verge of tears, not that was a lie.

She cried...

She couldn't believe it. Not only her mother cared about her, her grandmother also cared about her, and not only that. She accepted her boyfriend, knitted a jumper to him AND to a girl she only heard of in a letter.

"My grandmother is full of wonders! She knitted you a Weasley jumper", Rose said and looked at Scarlet and wiped away the tears from her face.

"What? No, that can't be true", she said but Rose took out the jumpers from the package. One was dark blue, one was purple and one was was orange. Rose knew with jumper was hers, she always got a dark blue one with a light blue "R" knitted on the front, and this year was no exception. She then looked at the purple and the orange jumpers. The purple had a light pink "S" on the front and the orange had a black "S" on the front. The size difference and the colors made it oblivious that who's jumper was who's and she gave Scarlet the purple one.

"Wow, your grandmother is so kind, and this jumper is so cute. I can't believe that she made me one even though she doesn't know me", she said.

"Believe me, you're not the first one. Before she knew my uncle Harry, he got a jumper", she said. "The only one she had a problem with knitting a jumper to was my aunt Fleur, they didn't get along very well at first". Scarlet nodded and said.

"Is it time for breakfast soon?". Rose nodded.

"Yes it is. We'll change and go down and meet Scorpius, and we have to have the jumpers on, it's a family tradition", Rose said and Scarlet nodded before they went up to their bedrooms. Five minutes later, they were walking to the Great hall with the orange jumper. As they entered, she saw that six of the twelve students left already sat at the table, Scorpius was one of them. Rose hid the jumper behind her back and sat down beside Scarlet, facing Scorpius.

"Merry Christmas", she said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Rose, and Merry Christmas Scarlet".

"Merry Christmas Scorpius".

"You have such nice jumpers on you today, are they from your grandmother Rose?", Scorpius asked.

"Yes, Scarlet also got one", she said.

"Really? I didn't know that she knew about her".

"Neither did I, but that's not everything. She knitted you a Weasley jumper too!", Rose said as she handed over the orange jumper.

"What? It's so nice, but why did she do it?", Scorpius asked.

"I don't know, but let's not think about that. As you have one, you have to put it on, it's a tradition", she said and Scorpius nodded.

"You look great in orange", Scarlet said.

"Thanks Scarlet. I really like the jumper, and the color. Home I never got to wear anything other then black, green and gray", Scorpius said.

"That sounds depressing", Scarlet said and Scorpius nodded.

"It was. The only clothes I have that's not the colors is a blue and a red jumper that I bought in Hogsmeade. I also have a white t-shirt, noting more. Now I can add this cool jumper to the collection, I'll wear it a lot when we don't have to wear our uniforms", Scorpius said and they then began to eat their food. The table was packed with delicious things and Rose ate bacon with eggs and a few sausages. Even though Christmas breakfast wasn't that different from regular breakfast, it tasted a lot better.

"What are we going to do today?", asked Rose.

"Maybe go on a walk outside, build a snowman and have a snowball fight!", Scarlet shouted and Scorpius and Rose laughed.

"Okay Scarlet, we'll do that, it sounds fun. But first we'll have to get our coats", Rose said and Scarlet nodded before running away.

"She sure is happy", Scorpius said.

"Yes she is", Rose said.

"That's because you're so kind to her, she's more open then she was a few days ago. Thanks for the wristwatch by the way", Scorpius said.

"You're welcome. I loved the poetry book you gave me. I couldn't believe that you gave it to me. By the way, did you get more presents?".

"Just the jumper, the watch and a few chocolate frogs and a package of Bertie Botts Beans from Daniel", he answered and Rose nodded before kissing him on the cheek.

"See you outside", Rose said as she walked up to the common room to grab her coat and her red and green scarf.

She would win the snowball fight.

**A/N That was the chapter, not so much Rose and Scorpius moments in it, it felt more like a family chapter for me. Did you like it or not? Review. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	19. Back on track

**A/N Hello everybody! Before the chapter, I want to thank everybody for your fantastic support. I still can't believe that so many of you like this story, it's so crazy. I never thought that I would ever write a fanfiction like this, put thanks to you, I do. Here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. A/N**

Chapter 19: Back on track

Rose smiled as she saw students fill the hallway of the school once again. The new term would start tomorrow, and the students came home late yesterday. After almost three weeks alone with Scorpius and Scarlet, it felt strange to not have to caste for themselves anymore, to not be alone. Time can really do strange things, you could really get used to anything, but she got used to something good. No one judged her or Scorpius during the Christmas break, _and_ she got a new friend, she was five years younger and was like her sister, one of the best friends in the entire world, she would even say that she was closer to Scarlet then Clare. As the three of them walked down to hallways in their Weasley jumpers, they meet Albus and Hugo, who also wore the same kind of jumpers "Albus' was red with a yellow A in the middle and Hugo's was maroon with a white H in the middle).

"Who in the world is she and what in the world are you wearing!?", Hugo shouted.

"Are you blind? You can clearly see that it's Weasley jumpers", Rose said.

"How did you get them!?", Albus asked.

"Grandmother knitted them, who else?", Rose answered.

"Why would she knit for a non-Weasley?", Hugo asked.

"Hugo, even if you don't like it, I'm still a Weasley", Rose said.

"Okay I can't argue with that but why would grandmother send a jumper to _him_ and to that girl we don't even know?", Hugo asked.  
"Ask her", Rose said as she turned around and walked away with her boyfriend and friend.

"That was her brother and cousin", Scorpius said and Scarlet nodded.

"Now I understand what you meant when you told me about them", Scarlet said. "Poor you that have to be related to them", she said.

"Let's not care about them. It's time to do our own thing, living the life that we want to have, not the life that they want us to have. From now on, I'll ignore everything and be who I am and I won't grieve, why would I anyway?", Rose said and smiled. She realized it, she was going to live the life she wanted and now she knew that she didn't need to care about what the others thought or said, it was her life after all. She was finally back on track, back to her old self, or sort of. She was her old self with a few differences, she was more mature.

"I can't believe that term starts tomorrow, this weeks have gone on so fast with you to, I didn't really have any friends before you, you see, I was told to not be friends with someone outside my own house, but that will change", Scarlet said.

"That's good to hear, but remember, you'll always be our friend, and you'll be a part of our gang to", Rose said as she thought about Clare, Daniel och Lucy.

"And don't think that we'll stop seeing each other just because term starts tomorrow, it will be exactly as on Christmas break, except from lessons and homework", Scorpius said.

"Yeah, homework. Oh no, I forgot to do my homework in charms!", Scarlet shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll help you tonight. What's it about?", Rose asked.

"We've been learning the spell Alohomora and I need to write a three foot essay about how to use it and the negative side effects", Scarlet said and Rose nodded.

"I'll help you tonight, but you have to borrow a book from the library first", she said and Scarlet nodded.

"Okay, I'll do that now and then I'll try to meet people from other houses. She you at lunch", she said and ran away. Rose smiled, she has gotten more confident with herself, and all thanks to her and Scorpius.

"She talk's to you like you're both her mother, sister and best friend", Scorpius said and Rose blushed.

"Mother? Do you really think that she feels that way. I can believe that she thinks of me as a friend and a sister, but a mother?", Rose asked.

"I am sure, you're always kind to her and you take care of her, she has no one else in the world that takes care of her the same way as you do, that treats her with respect and is nice to her in a special way", Scorpius said. Rose couldn't believe what he said. Was he right? Did Scarlet think of her as a mother? It felt strange, she was only five years older then Scarlet, they were both children.

"What are you going to do when the summer comes anyway?", Scorpius asked.

"I'll let her live with us in Diagon Alley, as I promised", she said.

"Do you really think that the Ministry would let two children take care of another child?", Scorpius asked.

"We won't be children, we'll both be seventeen, we'll be adults", Rose said.

"But still, she'll be twelve, and the Ministry want children to live with their parents, not friends. What if they force her back to her parents, and think of what they would do to her since they don't want her anymore?", Scorpius said.

"I'll challenge them for custody of her", Rose said. "_I'll never go back to those horrible humans". _Rose willpower was strong.

"Challenge custody? I don't think that the Ministry would even consider that", Scorpius said.

"They can't deny a trial, even though I'll still be a Hogwarts student, I'll be an adult", Rose said. "Nothing will stop me from giving her a better life". Scorpius nodded.

"That's my Rose, always wanting the best for everyone else. I'm so proud to call you my girlfriends. Not many girls your age would seriously think of getting the custody of a girl they met a few weeks ago. Not many would be ready for that, but you are. That's also why Scarlet sees you as a mother", he said. Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"If I'm the mother, you'll be the father", she said.

**A/N That was the chapter. For everyone that's wondering, yes, Scarlet will be a mayor part of the story, but that does not mean that it will turn into the family genre only, it will still be a love story about Rose and Scorpius, but it will have more mature character development and other things then the family feud. As you could she, in the start they were unsure teenagers just falling in love, now they're more sure about themselves and their relationship has grown. For me, this story is about growing up, falling in love, having to deal with what everyone thinks and to grow as a person. I hope you understand. Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	20. Snowdrops

**A/N Hello everybody. Before starting, I can't believe that this is chapter 20, it's all thanks to you reader that I've come this far, without you, I'm nothing. Here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like it. A/N**

Chapter 20: Snowdrops

Rose sighed as she exited the Potion classroom, it was the last lesson for the day. As she walked up from the dungeons, she thoughts of all the homework she had and wondered with one she would do first, or if she would even be able to start today, she was after all going to help Scarlet with her astronomy homework and then go on a walk with Scorpius. Yes, she wouldn't be able to start with her homework today. She walked up to the common room, ignored her brother on the way up to her dorm and leaved her books there before going down to the common room again, ignoring her brother again and sat down in the sofa beside Scarlet.

"Hi Rose", she said and smiled.

"Hello Scarlet", Rose said. "How are you today?".

"I'm fine, I got five points in Charm class. Your tutoring have really helped me, I'm one of the best in my class", she answered. "How are you?".

"I'm also fine. And I've got a lot of homework", she said and Scarlet nodded.

"Thanks for saying yes about helping me with my homework by the way, even though you also have much homework", she said.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for", Rose said and smiled back at Scarlet. "Where was we?".

"You were going to teach me how to easily remember the constellations and how to find them in the sky", Scarlet said and Rose nodded.

"Okay, let's begin with the Big Dipper. Do you know how it looks?". Scarlet nodded.

"Yes I do", she said.

After tutoring Scarlet for an hour, they decided that it was enough for one day and Rose went out of the common room. It was time for her walk with Scorpius. It was late winter and it was warmer and much of the snow was gone, but she still had her coat and her red and green scarf on. She walked out of the castle and met Scorpius, even though it was cold, he was sitting under the tree, their tree. It was under that tree that they shared their first kiss, and it was the first time that she told him that they were two halves of a whole.

_Memories..._

_Happy memories..._

She smiled as she sat down under the tree and Scorpius smiled back.  
"Hello Rose, had a good day?", Scorpius asked and Rose nodded.

"Yes it was a pretty good day, but I've got lots of homework and I couldn't start because I had to help Scarlet with her homework", she answered and he nodded.

"You sure are kind, you're doing everything you can for her, no wonder that she sees you as a mother", he said.

"Scorpius, do we need to talk about this again?", Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"No Rose, but you have to trust me, she really sees you like that", he said and Rose sighed. Once again, she didn't know what to think. She was only sixteen, almost seventeen and Scarlet would turn twelve next week. She couldn't see her as a mother... or could she? She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"How was your day then?", she asked.  
"It was okay I guess, nothing important happened except that a boy our age made Slytherin loose ten points", he said.

"What did he do?", asked Rose.  
"During Herbology, he feed the yellow monster flower with pancakes from the Great hall", he said and Rose laughed.

"But that flower only eats meat", she said.  
"Exactly", he answered with a smile. "By the way, since we're talking about flowers, I think it's time to give you this", he said and took out a single snowdrop from one of his pockets. "This is for you".

"Scorpius, it's beautiful! Were did you find it?", she asked.

"Beside a pile of snow in the courtyard. Snowdrops bloom early, you know", he said. "And since this was the first flower of the year it's extremely extraordinary, and who would it suit better then than the most beautiful an extraordinary girl in the whole world?", he asked and Rose blushed.

"Scorpius", she said as she laughed and smiled. "Why do you always make me blush?". Scorpius laughed at the comment.

"Hey, that's not funny. I feel stupid when I blush", she said and became a shade darker.

"You don't have to. You're cute", he said and Rose cheeks were crimson red.

_Why was he always so charming?_, she asked herself. He always made her blush even when she didn't want to.

"How in the world can somebody look cute when they blush. I look like a tomato, and my hair color doesn't make anything better", she said. She had no problem with how she looked, it was just the blushing.

"No Rose, you don't look like a tomato. You would need short, green hair", he said and Rose laughed.

"Stop teasing me!".

"Okay I will. Back to our previous conversation. Do you like the flower?", he asked.

"You don't even have to ask that, I love it", she said and smiled before looking at the snowdrop again.

"I wish it were bigger, or that we could find more of them. I would want to have this flower in my hair, but no one would notice and it would maybe be damaged", she said and sighed.

"Yeah, what a bummer. I bet that the flower would look great in your hair. Red against white is a magnificent combination of colors", he said and that made Rose blush again.

"I wish that we found more of them", she said. "I like snowdrops because they have almost the same colors as your hair, every time a see one, I think of you", she said and this time, it was Scorpius time to blush.

"Let's go and find some more, then you can have them in your hair all day", he said.

_And then I can think about you all day..._

Rose and Scorpius got up from the ground and leaved their tree and walked around for about half an hour before returning to their tree near the lake. Scorpius held ten snowdrops in his hand, and he carefully braided the hair of Rose while putting in a few flowers in the back and a few in the front.

"You're gorgeous", he said as he kissed her. Rose would remember that afternoon for the rest of her life. People always thought that the flower that represented their relationship was a rose, but they were always wrong, because from that day, their special flower were the snowdrop.

**A/N That was the chapter. Did you like it or not? Please review and tell me. What do you think of the story so far and do I need to change something? Next chapter will be up in a week. A/N**


	21. A letter from home

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Before reading, I want to inform you that next chapter may be a little delayed because of all my last minute tests (summer break starts in 2 weeks from now). I hope that it's okay for you. I hope you'll like the chapter, even if it feels a little like a filler (I had to write it in a rush). A/N**

Chapter 21: A letter from home.

February was a fun month for Rose. She spent time with Scarlet and Scorpius everyday, they studied together, went on walks together and did everything they could together. The month passed quickly and the snow melted away, and before Rose knew it, it was the beginning of March, spring was officially here. Sure, it wasn't that warm outside, the weather still felt like late winter, but still, it was officially spring, even if it was cold outside.

This day was a usual one, Rose woke up early, dressed and ate breakfast before going to her first class. At that class, she earned five house points and then she would go to the next lesson and then lunch. She would sit with Scarlet and look at Scorpius while he ate. She would then go to her afternoon lessons and after school, she would hang out with Scarlet and Scorpius, but this day was special. Scorpius was going to study a little with Daniel and Scarlet was going to hang out with her friends, and Rose was left alone. Not that she was bothered about it, they spend almost all time together otherwise, but she was bored. Ymir was missing, so she couldn't play with her black owl, and her own brother hated her. She decided that she would do her homework, and after an hour into writing an essay about other schools around the world that was like Hogwarts, she was done. She sighed and went outside of her common room. When she was bored, she would sometimes walk around in the hallway, and this was no exception (for a while), but after about twenty minutes, that was also really boring. Maybe all she needed was some fresh air? She nodded to herself and walked out of the castle. She didn't wear her outside robe and she was freezing a little, but she didn't care. She simple didn't want to walk all the way back to her common room, just for a robe. She slowly walked around in the almost empty courtyard, seeing a few snowdrops that made her think of Scorpius before walked out from there, and to the tree near the forest. Leaves were beginning to grow out and it started to look like the same tree that she kissed Scorpius under again. She sat down there, ignoring the could and just thought about her future. She saw herself with Scorpius, married and happily in love, and she saw herself with Scarlet, they were close friends and she was living with her and Scorpius and their future children. She smiled, that would be a wonderful future. She sat there and watched the clouds, she saw birds flying and she felt relaxed, but then...

Her eyes widened as she saw a single large black owl flying in the sky, and it was flying in the direction of herself.

It was Ymir.

Rose smiled, Ymir had been gone for a couple of days and wanted to spend some time with her pet. As Ymir came closer, she saw that she had something in her beak, it looked like... a letter.

Who would write to her? No one did, so why did her owl have a letter now?

Ymir landed on her shoulder and Rose smiled as she took the letter from her owl.

"Thank you Ymir, you can fly away now", she said and let the owl free. She didn't even give the letter a look before the black silhouette was completely gone. When she did, she saw that only her name written on the letter. She curiously opened it and saw a long parchment and she smiled because she recognized the handwriting, the letter was from her mother. Without blinking, she began to read.

_Dear Rose._

_It's me, your mother. I'm sorry for not writing to you, not a letter together with your Christmas presents, but I have a reason. Life home have been pretty rough, Hugo sends us letters all the time about you and I'm always arguing with your father. Like you know, he wants to see you without Scorpius, but don't break up with him. If you love him, you shall be with him, no matter what everyone else says about it, Slytherins aren't evil like he says. _

_Here is the first thing I want to say, this was our Christmas. We argued a lot, I and your grandmother was on your side, saying the it was a dumb decision to not include you, but your father, Hugo and all your cousins thought it was a good decision. It ended with a total disaster and I'm happy that you wasn't there. Even if you don't think it, I think your Christmas was better then the others._

_Next thing._

_I'm sorry when I inform you that your father still don't wants you in the house, but I'm arguing with him every day, trying to change his mind. He needs to understand that you're still his daughter._

_If you can't come home this summer, I'll send you money so that you can live at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, and in the summer, I'll visit you twice or three times a week. And from now on, I'll write back to you if you want to. Send me a letter._

_I hope that you have a good time at Hogwarts, don't let anyone crush you. Love from mom._

She read the last sentence a few times, and the tears ran down her cheeks. Her mother wrote to her, she told her that she was on her side, she supported her and Scorpius' relationship. She would start to write to her again, and she would see her again in the summer. She felt happy and accepted, the last feeling felt new to her, and she liked it.

**A/N That was the chapter. Did you like it or not, and why? Leave a review and let me know. A/N**


	22. Nightmare

**A/N Hello everybody. I'm really sorry for the late chapter. A girl at my school died and I've been really depressed, and I didn't feel like I wanted to write something. From now on, I won't update every Thursday, I will update when I have time since I'm going to go to Hungary and visit my family and I'm going to stay there for the entire summer (I have a ten weeks summer break). Next chapter may be up in a week, in a month or when fall starts, but I hope that you'll still read it when I'm back, because when I'm back, I'll update more often than before if everything goes as planned.**

**This episode feel like a filler, and it kind of is. I wrote it so that I could get something up before my summer break starts (it starts on Thursday), because like I said, when it starts, I have no time. A/N**

Chapter 22: Nightmare.

"Rose!".

"Rose!".

"Rose!".

She turned around and saw no one, behind her was only a few dead trees. She was in the forest. She heard her name again, and again, and she saw a black bird, it flew away, out of the forest, laughing.

"Don't go!". She was the one that screamed, she didn't know why, she couldn't control herself. Next second, she was running, she didn't know when she started, but she didn't really care for the moment. She wanted to get to the bird.

_Why...?_

She wanted to scream, someone whispered in her ear, and she didn't know who, but she couldn't she anyone, she couldn't stop running, she could just think.

She fell.

She saw blood, her own blood.

Her leg had landed in a bush, a bush that turned into needles.

The pain was everywhere, she wanted to scream and cry, she wanted to let the pain out, but she couldn't...

Her body was standing up again, it was moving without her permission, she was running again, even though it hurt.

Time passed, she saw a clock inside of her mind going berserk, and every step she took made her want to cry even more.

_Why...?_

It was the voice again, he sounded sad, angry and young...

The voice made her more scared than last time, and she bit her lip in shock.

It hurts...

She began to hear laughter, higher and higher until she wanted to protect her ears, but she was handcuffed, her hands were bleeding and her arms weren't moving.

She then saw it...

She saw the bird, flying over the trees.

She smiled, her mind told her than she would soon be out of here, that she didn't need to run anymore.

"ROSE!".

Someone shouted her name, the person seemed to be in danger. The voice came from the opposite direction. She wanted to scream, turn around and follow the scream. She wanted to save the person that shouted at HER, the person the needed HER help, but her body didn't let her. If she was going to save the person, she would lose the bird.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she heard the person scream, again and again.

"Forgive me", she whispered as it became quite. She had a bad feeling about that.

She looked up in the sky and saw the bird, closer this time.

The bird, she needed the bird...

She needed it so that she, so that she...

She didn't really know, but her mind told her that it was important, more important than a person in danger.

She ran as fast as she could trying to get closer to the bird, but it became smaller and smaller and disappeared. Everything around her suddenly looked so much darker than before, and she felt like she was alone, but at the same time didn't.

_Why...?_

It was the voice inside her head again, higher this time, sadder this time. She still had no idea where the voice came from, and that scared her.

"Show yourself!", she screamed as she stopped running.

Nothing happened and she began to run again, like nothing happened. She didn't know how much time that had passed and she didn't care. She was desperate, she needed the bird, and she would get it, even if she had to run through the entire forest and the entire world.

_Why...?_

It was the voice again.

"SHOW YOURSELF!", she screamed. She had enough of it. Two shadows, a big and a small one, appeared from nowhere, and Rose just stared at them. They looked so familiar, but at the same time, they looked like strangers.

_Follow us..._

_Follow us..._

The first sentence came from the first shadow, she recognized the voice. The other sentence came from the other shadow, the new one. Both wanted the same thing, they wanted her to follow them, and they both wanted to go to the same place.

The voice inside her that screamed "run" disappeared, and so did the thoughts about the bird. Everything she cared about was the shadows. She talked with them, she didn't know how long, but the forest got more wicked looking, and suddenly, she saw a third shadow. It was slightly bigger than the bigger one of the two that she was following. The new shadow wanted her to follow her, and without even thinking, Rose had left the two others, only caring about the biggest shadow.

_Why...?_

It was the voice of the biggest shadow again. Did it ask why she left them? To be honest, she didn't more. It was her body that acted without her permission. She felt like a puppet. The bigger shadow suddenly stopped moving, and just pointed at something.

She saw the black bird lying dead on the ground, it was an owl, it was Ymir...

She turned around and the shadow took her hand, and turned into her mother.

She couldn't believe it, she wanted to scream. Why was her mother even a shadow?

_Why...?_

It was the voices of the shadows again, combined.

She saw them, they walked closer again, and they slowly changed a little, every step. They grew hair, they grew skin, took the form of real persons. In front of her was an angry Scarlet and a very angry Scorpius. He looked at her, his gaze full of hate, sadness, confusion and anger, but mostly hate. The same goes for Scarlet.

"Why did you do it?", asked Scarlet.

"What do you mean?".

"Why did you chose her over us?", asked Scorpius before he took Scorpius hand

"WE HATE YOU!".

They disappeared a second later, and Rose was crying. Her mother was also gone.

Next thing she saw was her dorm, it was a nightmare. She whispered;

"Don't leave me" before she got up. She was not going back to bed. Not tonight.


	23. It's nothing really

**A/N Hello everybody. You're lucky, I had time to write a new chapter this fast, I don't know if it will happen again of when the next chapter will be out, like I said before, it may be next week, it might be next month. Here is the chapter. I hope you'll like it. A/N**

Chapter 23: It's nothing really

Rose yawned.

It was in the middle of the day, right after lunch break. She was extremely tired, she hadn't been able to sleep well for a few days. Every night she got the same nightmare, and every night it became more complex and more horrifying than before. It made her feel scared when she was awake to, she didn't even want to sleep anymore, anything but the nightmare again...

She didn't perform as good as she used to on the latest lessons, earning no house points and not answering questions, but who could she blame?

No one but herself...

It was her fault that she didn't get enough sleep, but it was the nightmares fault that she _didn't _want to sleep. She didn't choose to have nightmares, who would?

She yawned one more time and sat down at a bench, her next lesson wouldn't start for a while, she had thirty minutes of free time.

She just sat down looking at the wall, yawning a few times, closed her eyes a little longer every time she blinked, and...

_No!_

She bit her lip when she realized what was going on. She was NOT going to fall asleep, especially not in the hallway, that would just be embarrassing, _and_ she would get the nightmare again.

She sighed, she just wanted some peace and quite so that she could think, she knew why she had the nightmare over and over again, but she didn't know why it never disappeared, but she knew why she had it. She was afraid, she thought that Scorpius and Scarlet would hate her because she wanted to be together with her mother again. They didn't have their parents, Scorpius' parents won't see him again because of her and Scarlet's parents abandoned her because she's a witch. If they couldn't be with her parents, why would she have the luxury to have a mother that cared about her?

She shouldn't...

But she had...

She couldn't exactly stop talking to her when she wanted to be with her, could she? Her mother wanted to be with her and she would think that someone threatened her...

Everything was to complicated right now. Why did she even choose to have a life like this? Why would she choose a hard complicated life when she could live a simple life with her family?

_Because you live them. You love them both. They are your family..._

The voice in her head echoed. She couldn't fool herself, she loved them and she couldn't leave them, even if leaving felt like the easy way, and she was not sure if the nightmares or all her feelings would disappear of she did. They would just grow stronger, but why did she still have them when she stayed with them.

"This is just perfect...", she whispered to herself and she got shocked over the sound of her own voice, it sounded strange and woke her up a little.

She blinked again and yawned, her body really wanted to sleep, but her mind was still to afraid, and even if it wasn't, she couldn't. It was in the middle of the day, she still had lessons.

_How will I even make it through the day?_

She sat down at the bench for a few minutes, yawning, walking herself up and thinking, all in the same pattern until she thought that she needed to go, her lesson started in ten minutes and she couldn't be late. She didn't need another problem right now.

As she walked she accidentally bumped into a lot of people without noticing and she dumped into him. She bumped into Scorpius.

"Hi Rose", he said and smiled, but she didn't answer, she was to focused on keeping her heavy eyelids open and herself awake.

"Rose?". Still no answer.

"Hello, Rose Weasley? Are you okay?".

"W... we... what? Yeah I'm fine", she said, finally noticing her boyfriend.

"Are you sure? You look like if you're somewhere else", he said and Rose was a little shocked. Was it so oblivious that she was so tired?

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm perfectly fine", she said.

"Okay if you say so...".

"You don't have to worry. It's nothing really, I'm just a little tired", she said and Scorpius nodded.

"Shall we go on a walk later after school?". Rose shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't today. I've got to much homework today. If you excuse me, my next lesson starts in five minutes", she said.

"Okay, do you want us to do our homework together by the way?". Rose shook her head again.

"No thanks, I'm fine", she said. She began to feel stressed, really stressed.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You feel so distant", Scorpius said and Rose couldn't take it anymore when she felt the worry in his voice. She knew deep inside that he hated her because of her mother, and she knew that he soon would say that, Hearing him getting worried made her to confused.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY!", she shouted the highest as she could, not realizing what she did. All the students in the hallway stared at them, she had never screamed at Scorpius before and it was new to everyone. She saw his face, he was totally chocked, he didn't know that this would happen. She was chocked herself, she didn't want to see him like that.

"I'm sorry", she said and the next second she ran away, ran away from her fears and problems, she left them behind.

She didn't look back a single time as she ran, because she knew what she would see, an angry Scorpius that would want to break up with her, she was sure about that.

She didn't want this, it just happened...


	24. What she deserves

**A/N Hi I am back again after almost a whole year of taking a break but I really did not want to write anything, go on the internet or leave the house during that time because of a row of different things that had to do with family, but now I am back and I am hoping to start writing again. **

**Also I decided to change the rating from K+ to T because of this particular chapter. A/N**

Chapter 24: What she deserves

She was sitting in the library, hiding her face by holding in one of the large ancient books about spells, she didn't read it or anything, she just wanted to stay somewhat hidden from everyone else. She was really not in the mood for anything, especially not some chit chat from strangers she barely knew that would just ask her questions because she was "The Weasley".

Her anxiety was starting to kick in again, it was always there lurking in the background, but now it was a lot worse than it normally was. The stone on her shoulders felt heavier, she had a slight headache and she felt like she was going to puke, all while she had to keep herself from crying again. She could not cry out in public again, she didn't want to get even more humiliated, it would only make her anxiety ever worse than it already was, and it was already so bad so she had no idea on what she should do. Every time it was this bad she had no idea on how she could go through it, and just thinking about how she got through it made her feel even worse about herself.

Like she didn't deserve it.  
She didn't deserve to get through it, and to have a few rare moments when she felt better, before slowly returning into the hell of anxiety. She should always feel bad, because that is the only thing she deserved. Pain was the only thing she deserved.

She didn't know why she had felt better before, why she had had such times of her life were she had felt happy, when she clearly hadn't deserved it. What did her friends see in her anyway? No wonder her family hated her, she was just a big piece of nothing, that only made things worse no matter what she did, and everything just became a bigger mess when she tried to fix things for the better. Heck what did even Scorpius see in her? She was just a big boring mess and she didn't deserve to be loved. He deserved someone much better than her, since they had gotten together she had only destroyed his life. His own family had abandoned him for God's sake, all because of her. If he had been together with anyone but her, he would still have a family to go home to, but she had made him almost like an orphan.

Orphan…

She came to think of Scarlet for a bit, she would also be considered an orphan since her parents abandoned her too and that without Rose doing anything. She felt both good and bad for the small girl, bad that she was alone but good that it wasn't Rose's own fault that she was alone. For once something wasn't her fault, but that girl still had a miserable life like herself. She needs to protect Scarlet so that she doesn't start to feel the same emotions and urges as she did herself. Just the thought of a twelve year old feeling anxiety, she didn't want her to suffer through the same thing as she did, because Scarlet wasn't worth it.

But she was… 

She was worth every single bit of pain that she got because of all the things she did. As people say, actions have consequences, and this was what she had brought up on herself. She was useless and she needed to realize that. She was just a useless girl with a boyfriend that she didn't deserve, heck she might not even have a boyfriend anymore since she just shouted at him and ran away. Next time she sees him she's sure that he'll break up. Because what guy would want such a selfish girl like herself for a girlfriend? The answer is really simple, none would want it, she was just a waste of time.

She took a few deep breaths and put the book down on the table so that she could put her hands over her face, and then she let the salty drops of tears fall into her hands as thy fell out of her eyes. She couldn't help it, at the moment she felt nothing, no emotion at all, but it was somehow mixed with a kind of grief and self-pity, but at the same time it was still nothing, it was mixed together in such a strange way that she couldn't explain. It's a feeling that she has gotten quite used too now, but every time it came it still felt new, and worse. Worse every single time it came, and it was driving her mad, giving her all those horrible cravings and impulses, just wanting to end all of this because she felt like she couldn't fight anymore, but she still had that craving to live. Both mixed together was not good, because her body wanted her to do lots of bad things so that they could combine. Her mind thought that if she pushed herself to an extent of self-pity and hatred, she could make herself feel the nice feeling of living for a few moments. Only a few moments, that was the only thing she begged for. But she didn't want to get to those moments in _that_ way, not again. She regretted it with all her life and she never wanted to do it again, even though that was the only thing that made her feel alive again. It was better to feel numb forever than to feel alive because of that, because that would only make her feel even worse about herself as soon as it was over.

She then stood up and left the book at the table, and then walked out of the library and then headed to the left corridor, the fastest way to her dorm room. She just wanted to be alone for a couple of hours, without talking to anyone. She hoped that it would make her feel a little better for a little while. She just wanted to feel alright for once, that was her biggest wish. Trying to act completely normal for these past months had been tiring and it had broken her down even more, she always tried to act over optimistic so that no one would know the real truth, and hopefully no one would. Because hopefully soon the truth would be just a lie and a memory, hopefully she would feel good soon in the future. That was what she hoped for.

Scorpius had to wait, she could talk to him later, even a few days later, because she had no room for any talking to anyone, not depending on who the person was. And she was really not in mood of a breakup. If he was going to break up with her next time they saw each other, she wanted to be in a little better mood so that she wouldn't have a complete collapse. Because she was sure that he would break up with her because of what she did, because they was what she deserved.


	25. Something

**A/N Writing the last chapter really got me inspired to start writing again. After such a long time of being inactive, I realize how much I have missed writing these things, so I hope you all enjoy them. Also I reread the entire story and I shivered in fear when I saw my writing at the beginning of this story. A/N**

Chapter 25: Something

The nightmare was holding her in a tight grip, making her whimper and move around in her fearful slumber. The icing cold, the howling wind, the bloody screams and shrieks that filled her head, they were practically out of this world, and always haunted her, both during daytime and nighttime. The bloody grounds, the abnormal footprints, the tears made of steal, and all those large faceless thorny shadows, following her around everywhere she went, harassing her. She could do nothing about it, just listen to their words and receive the pain as they threw sharp objects at her, making her bleed. Just as the largest shadow walked up to her, and screamed at her in the voice of Scorpius, telling her that she was useless and deserved to die, she woke up.

She was paler than a ghost could ever be, her heart beat faster and faster and she was sweating heavily. She looked around and saw that it was in the middle of the night, and that everyone in her dorm was still asleep, but she already gave up on the idea of going back to sleep, because she knew it wouldn't work, and right now she was too scared anyway. She didn't want to relieve that nightmare again, not one more time tonight, three times had been enough and now she just had the urge to jump in front of a train or throw her dorm mates most precious belongings out of the window or into the lake just so she could see them suffer. She hated that dream more than anything else in the entire world, and it had just gotten more intense day after day, never stopping to bother her. It was always in the back of her mind, even when she was awake and that made her want to rip her hair from her head with her bare hands every time she got angry, which was pretty often.

She was getting worse as each day passed. She just felt worse and had no energy to do anything. She hadn't even left her bed the last three days, which meant she had ditched class. She didn't care if it would affect her grades at all anymore, she just couldn't do anything, she had no energy left, non at all. And just the thought of going to class made her feel worse and made the anxiety grow and feel more like a stab in the chest. She just wanted to be alone, and feel alone. She just wanted to feel _something_, anything would be fine with her. Because right now she felt completely nothing, she had no emotions left in her, and just the thought of the happy emotion was already about to fade into a faraway memory. Like it had never existed in the beginning either. She didn't know which of these things she feared the most, not feeling things or not being able to remember how feeling things felt, both felt equally terrifying to her. She took a few deep breaths and bit her lip, a bad habit that had been evolving over the past few months. She wanted to scream, waking everyone up and you call them lots of bad things, harassing them so they would feel bad about themselves so she wouldn't be the only one feeling like this for once. But she didn't scream, she kept quite because she knew she would only cause more problems, like she always did  
"Forget it", she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to think of other things. But she never managed to fall asleep until class had already begun and she was alone in the dorm.

…

She couldn't decide if she should actually get up from her bed for just a few minutes or if she should stay there and continue feeling like worthless garbage. Even though the latter once sounded less appealing, she had no energy to do the other, and she would probably end up being in bed for at least another few days. Not because she wanted to, but because her body told her she had no other choice if she wanted to stay alive. And she wanted to stay alive, feeling alive again was her only wish, she didn't care about anything else, just if that made her feel happy once last time, she missed that feeling so much. And she felt terrible about herself because she wasn't strong enough to get everything together and try to feel like that again, it was an evil cycle. She didn't want to move until she felt better but she knew she won't feel better until she did stuff and tried to feel better instead of just laying in bed and being mad at herself.

She would never feel good again if she continued like this, but she didn't care. All logic was upside down and she couldn't do anything about it. Why was it so hard to feel happy again? Why was it such a challenge? Why did trying just make her feel even worse?

Karma sure is cruel to some, but she guess she deserved it after all. She was just a pile of garbage.

**A/N Well this was another depression chapter with only Rose in it. In next chapter she will do more stuff than just think for herself, and there will be some character interaction, but she won't feel better at once, because that is not how depression works. Even if you are surrounded by people that love you and you kind of feel happy, the feeling is still always lurking around in the corner, just waiting for a new moment to strike and make you feel terrible again. I just wanted you to get a look inside Rose's brain so you could see her feelings more clearly. I know that her thoughts are repeating a lot, but that is how the mind of a person with depression works, at least mine worked that way. A/N**


End file.
